POOOKEMON, The Struggle for the Medals
by sunwraith
Summary: The awakening of the Greeed have set off a series of events in the pokemon world. This forces Ash to team up with an arm named Ankh to save the world. "Why does this weird stuff keep happening to me?"
1. An Awakening, A Medal and An Arm

AN: This is the final story I will be doing simultaneously with all the others that are currently out. This is under my imagination as well as that of **Justicity-Comics **of deviantart(.)com. It was beta-ed by my next door neighbor, **noreallyitsmatt** who doesn't have a page on fanfiction. It was also given a once over by **Vongola Maelstrom.**

Note on the ages of characters: Most of the protagonists are around the age of 18-20, with everyone else their respective ages. At most I'm thinking Ash is about 20 himself.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR THE SERIES OF POKEMON, KAMEN RIDER OOO OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU CAN FIND HERE.**

"Many years have gone by in the world of Pokemon. People of all the regions have traveled far and wide starting families in various other cities and towns. Not just people, pokemon too have moved from region to region establishing new habitats and various homes in new places. Take for example Bulbasuars appearing in Unova and finding some Snivy in the Kanto region. Generally the pokemon world has come together more beautifully and peacefully," a woman said. In front of her were people of all ages while behind her was a large monitor that had been going through slides to fit her picture. They were inside a building full of artifacts and exhibits that displayed the history of pokemon and the revolution in which humans gained their friends and beyond. "Our mayor had decided to build this city and this museum in order to create a sense of history for the people. A place where all the regions connect. Now if you could please step this way so we may begin the tour of the museum." The group followed her but at the end of the group four people were lagging behind.

One was a tall man with tanned skin. He had spiked brown hair long thin and eyebrows. He had on an orange long sleeved shirt covering a yellow one, and a pair of olive cargo pants that were held up by a black belt. He had on brown shoes. The thing that set him apart from the group was his eyes. For some reason they seemed to be closed all the time. "Thanks for coming with us Mrs. Ketchum," the man said to a woman in their group.

"I should be thanking you Brock. You too Holly and Misty," Mrs. Ketchum replied. She was wearing a pink blouse over a yellow shirt and pink skirt. She hadn't changed her looks in ages, save for now she let her hair down. It wasn't in a ponytail anymore.

"It's no problem Mrs. Ketchum," Misty told the mother of one her friends. She has grown over the years growing up and filling out in all the right places. She wore a yellow sleeveless blouse with dark blue jeans. She also let her hair grow out to the point that it almost reached her butt. "It must be lonely in that house since..."

"Misty," the fourth person interrupted. She had brown hair and was wearing a light lavender shirt with suspenders attached to deep purple shorts. "Don't bring him up right now."

"Oh sorry," Misty apologized.

"Holly honey you don't have to do that," Brock told his girlfriend.

"Brock it's okay," Delia Ketchum replied. "Holly it's okay for Misty to talk...talk about him."

"Mrs. Ketchum really it's okay, we don't need to talk about Ash if we don't have to," Misty tried to tell her.

"No, it's fine. I mean it's only been five years since we last seen or heard anything of him. He doesn't even contact Professor Oak since he moved all his pokemon after his last adventure in Unova. I just hope my little Ash is still alive out there."

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, Ash is a great person. He can probably handle himself," Brock told her.

"Thanks you all for this then," Delia told them, wiping the few tears that came out of her eyes.

"Brock Misty? Is that you?" another female voice exclaimed. The group looked over to the entrance of the building. There stood May along with Drew and Harely. May was waring a red and white sundress that had small pictures of Jirachi near the bottom. Her hair seemed to stay the same length, though now the sides were curled. Next to her was Drew. It seemed liked he never changed at all. His clothes were still basically the same except more elegant looking. He changed his purple jacket for a purple polo and his green pants for dress pants of the same color. Other than that and being taller, he looked the same from all those years ago. The same could be said for Harley since he didn't even change what he wore. "IT IS YOU GUYS!" May shouted. She ran up to them, despite her high heels.

"MAY!" Misty called back and met her halfway. The two shared a hug, before May switched over to Brock and gave him a hug as well. "What are you doing here?" Misty asked her friend.

"I was invited here along with these two and Max."

"Where is he?" Brock asked looking for the little brother. "How come he's not with you guys?"

"Oh the little boy went off to go look at the exhibits. So don't mind him," Harley said with a dismissive hand wave. "How are you and dear Holly coming along? Going to tie the knot any time soon?" he teased both Brock and Holly, making them both look away with flushed faces.

"You forget that Solidad is with us too," Drew sighed as he flicked his hair back. "She just went off to see the rest of the museum as well. Probably to look at famous pokemon coordinators over the years." Everyone gave a small laugh at what the green haired coordinator said.

"So how are you guys?" Misty questioned them.

"Well, this flower loving lug finally decided to ask me out," May answered while giving Drew a playful slap to his shoulder. The caused the man to roll his eyes and give May a small peck on the cheek. "How about you Misty? Finally found someone to date?"

"Well..." Misty felt heat go to her cheeks as she thought of how to answer. "Gary and I have been going steady for a couple of months now."

"No way! You're dating Gary!" Brock exclaimed. "How come you didn't tell me about that?"

"I told you the day I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"She did honey," Holly told Brock. "You were just half asleep during that time. Remember it was when we got home late, and we received a phone call. You told me and went back to sleep." Brock sweat dropped when he heard that, and the blushed in embarrassment. At this point everyone was laughing at him.

"Well, look at this little get together," another female voice chirped. Again everyone turned towards the entrance and saw Dawn come in. She was wearing a large red overcoat that had large buttons on the left side. She had changed her red scarf for a white one and had red beanie over her head. Just like Misty she grew out her hair, but it only went past her shoulder. She had a bright smile on her face as she came closer. "How come all of you came to Medal City? Not that I mind and all."

"It's good to see you too Dawn," Brock greeted with a roll of his eyes. He gave her a hug before she greeted everyone else.

"It's good to see all of you too, but seriously what are all you doing here?"

"We got invitations," Delia explained. She produced an envelope as well as the rest of the people who came from Kanto.

"We did too," May and the other coordinators replied.

"That's weird. Why were we all invited to this museum?" Dawn asked.

"That would be because of me," another voice said. This time the group turned inward towards the museum and saw Gary smirking at them. He was wearing a lab coat over a black button up shirt and white pants.

"Gary!" Misty ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He eagerly returned it before stopping. Misty blushed when she remember what she just did. "Why did you call us here?"

"I wanted to show all of you this new discovery we found here." He placed an arm around Misty's waist and lead the others towards another part of the museum. Dawn the leaned over and grabbed May's arm and pulled her away from Drew. When he turned around, May made a motion saying that she'll catch up later.

"What is it Dawn?" May asked.

"Have they gotten any news on Ash yet?" Dawn inquired.

"From what we heard while we were coming in they haven't yet."

"I see." Dawn looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry Dawn, we'll find our friend soon. When we do we'll demand an explantation from him. Right?" Dawn looked up and nodded her head.

"Right. Now let's go catch up to the rest before we get lost. By the way where's Max?"

**(Scene Change)**

A blue haired boy wearing a white button up shirt and olive jeans were looking was going through the museum at a leisurely pace, shifting the glasses on his face from time to time when he couldn't see anything. This was Max. He was looking at part of the museum exhibit that was showing various myths and legends about pokemon. He was currently looking at a legend known as "The Chosen One" from the Kanto region.

"This is really interesting," the now 13 year old said to himself. "The destruction of the world huh?"

"Little kids shouldn't be wondering around on their own," a voice said from behind him. Max turned around to see a security guard with black hair talking to him. He had glasses that blocked out his eyes but other than that he had a standard uniform. Blue shirt, dark blue pants plus a matching cap. Around his waist was a belt with several pokeballs. "Are you lost?"

"Oh don't worry I'm here with my family and friends." The guard looked around before looking back at Max.

"Where are they then?"

"Well, I was right behind..." This time Max looked for his companions but found no one as well. "Um...I guess I am lost." The guard chuckled and said something under his breath. "Excuse me I didn't hear that."

"Nothing I was just wondering if you were with the group that consisted of a woman in red, a man in a Cacturne costume and a green haired man."

"H-how did you know I was with them?" Max wondered if this man could read minds.

"Security cameras." This time Max's reaction was more comical. He fell flat on his face causing the man to chuckle even more.

"That would make sense," the boy replied rubbing his head. "Do you know which way they went?"

"Down that way," the man guard pointed. "It should be the last door to your right."

"Thanks Mr...Ugh sorry I didn't get your name," Max confessed sheepishly.

"It's fine," the man smiled. "Name's Satoshi Matsumoto."

"Max, Max Maple. It was nice to meet you Satoshi!" Max then ran down the hallway and out of sight. Satoshi followed him with his eyes before looking behind him at the legend.

"He hasn't changed at all right buddy?" From behind a statue of a Ho-Oh a yellow rodent ran up to him and up his shoulder. It was about the size of a basketball and had large pointy ears. His tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Pi Pika Pi!" Pikachu told him. Satoshi looked at him before nodding. "Pikachu?"

"What do you mean why didn't I give my real name?"

"Pika pi!"

"I know I can't put it off forever. Heck even Gary hired me as a guard for this place and he didn't know it was me, but you know I can't face them. Not after what happened," 'Satoshi' said looking at his hands. He stared at them for a moment longer before looking away. "They can never meet Ash Ketchum again."

"Pika..." Pikachu patted Ash on his arm and the human smiled at his partner.

"Yeah I know you and the rest of our pokemon friends know and accept what happened but I don't think they can."

"Pikachu."

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there," Ash sighed. "For now we need to do our job and get money! We're down to our last few Pokedollars." Before they could move though an alarm on Ash's watch went off. "Actually, it's break time. Why not take a nap?"

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded and the two headed off to the break room to take a well deserved nap after working the place for a couple of hours.

Unbeknownst to him, a single person heard the conversation between him and Pikachu. That person then decided to pursue him.

(With Everyone)

"Samuel it's so nice to see you here too," Delia greeted Professor Oak as he stood behind panel of machinery and sturdy glass.

"Delia it's good to see you as well. I see that all the kids have came too," Prof. Oak smiled at the group of people that were there.

"So what are we doing here professor?" Brock asked.

"My dear Brock I called you all here to witness the opening of a big find we have. You see," Oak turned around and pointed at a large stone sarcophagus within another room shown by the glass, "we have come to believe that there is a large power source coming from within that sarcophagus. The founder of this museum, city and company is known by the name Kousei Kougami, and has paid us a great deal to open it."

"I see," Brock nodded his head.

"We invited you all to see our great discovery," Gary answered the question that no one was able to voice out. "If we can't open it today you guys can always spend the weekend and night in the town. What do you say?"

"Alright! Let's open this thing," Dawn said happily. Everyone smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and turned back to see this.

"The only other person who I can think of who would be excited by this is Max," Harley sighed.

"Oh no! Where's Max? Solidad too?"

"I saw Max running off somewhere," Solidad informed the rest as she entered the room. "Sorry I'm late. A rather handsome guard showed me the way though."

"What's his name? Maybe I could give him a raise," Gary told her.

"His name was Satoshi I think."

"The new guy?" Prof. Oak asked. His grandson nodded. "Well, that isn't surprising. He's been helping out people since he's been working here the past few days. We should give him a raise."

"THAT YOU SHOULD!" a loud voice exclaimed. All the occupants of the room nearly jumped, and then turned towards a large computer monitor that hung on the wall. Appearing on the screen was a man in his early 40s with a bright red business suit. He had black hair that was brushed back and a kindly face. His smile was infectious too. "If people do a good job they should be awarded! Satonaka-kun, when is this young man's birthday? We should give him a cake!"

"It's on the 22nd of May sir," a female voice calmly answered off screen. The group watched the man make an odd face before turning into a smirk.

"Then we shall make two cakes for him!" Kougami shouted. "One for apology for missing his birthday and the other for his actual birthday!"

"Yes, boss," the female replied. Turning to the group Kougami smiled at them.

"Now Samuel-kun open the sarcophagus! Let us make history together!" Most of the younger people sweat dropped at how this man was acting.

"Hey Gary, who is this guy?" Misty asked her boyfriend.

"He's our boss and the mayor of this city, Kousei Kougami," answered Gary.

"Why is he so eccentric?"

"We don't actually question that. He's always just so...excited about things. Besides that, he pays us for our research in this city"

"How did he..."

"Again it's better not to ask," Gary interrupted his girlfriend. "We're ready anytime you are boss, grandpa."

"Right here we go," nodded Prof. Oak. Everyone, including Kougami, were watching the as the professor pushed some buttons on a dashboard. In the room next to them the group saw a mechanical hand move closer to the giant stone. Grasping its side the mechanical arm tried to pry it open. It was trying to lift it up but the top wouldn't budge.

"Grandpa put more power into it," Gary told the old man. Prof. Oak nodded and turned up a dial. The arm seemed to be exerting more power into it but couldn't open the sarcophagus. "Full power." When the older Oak tried it the thing wouldn't budge at all. Several attempts later, the group stood there defeated.

"I'm sorry sir. We couldn't open it," Prof. Oak apologized to Kougami.

"It was no problem at all Samuel-kun!" Kougami all but shouted. "It was fine you did not open the sarcophagus. I'm glad you tried. We shall try again tomorrow, but as for now please go enjoy our city with your friends! While I have a cake to bake! SATONAKA-KUN GET ME MY INGREDIENTS!" Again the group sweat dropped but didn't say anything about the eccentricity of Gary and Prof. Oak's boss. Speaking of which he signed off and disappeared from the screen.

"I'm sorry you're thing didn't work guys," said May.

"No, it's alright. Apparently they couldn't open it before either, since they were not sure on how to do it," Samuel replied. "Besides Gary and I have only been studying this for a couple of days and couldn't figure it out either."

"Okay enough moping around about that stuff, let's go eat out in the town!" May announced happily. Everyone nodded and left the room. Prof. Oak was the last one to leave, because he gave the sarcophagus one last look. When he did he turned off the lights to both rooms and locked the door. As they left he never heard the light ringing of a coin hitting the floor. Nor did he see the odd sight of various coin like objects float out from behind the sarcophagus forming a small shape and touching the top of the box. Whatever this thing was, it was trying to turn the protrusion in the center of the cover.

(With Ash)

Ash had fallen asleep on the couch in the guards break room. Sleeping next to him was Pikachu. Across from the duo was a beige colored cat with a coin on his fore head. It was sitting on a chair and reading a magazine like a human would and was mumbling to himself. "Man I can believe Jessie and James got caught again," the cat said while looking at an article in the newspaper. It had two mug shots on it one of a blue haired man and another of a red haired female. "I'm kind of glad they left me now."

"Pi Pikachu," spoke Pikachu as he woke up and looked over the cat.

"What do you mean by that buddy?" the cat asked.

"Pika Pi."

"Of course I'm grateful to you and the twerp, I mean, Ash. You guys have been helping me out these past five years. So I don't mind helping out once and awhile."

"And we appreciate the help too Meowth," Ash replied to the cat. "We've come to know each other this long and we're glad you're our friend now. We also don't mind you traveling with us too. I mean it's just the three of us on the road, and sometimes with another pokemon right?"

"Right."

"Good. Now go to sleep too. I know you haven't had a good night sleep in a while either."

"Pika..." the yellow rat pokemon yawned going back to sleep, Ash following just moments later. Meowth yawned as well and put the newspaper away. Walking over to the arm of the couch, the cat fixed himself so he can sleep peacefully alongside his two friends.

Outside of the room was Max trying to open the door so he could confront his friend. He tried knock, which didn't yield any kind of response; shouting which was met with the same result; and lastly he tried to use his partner Kirlia as he attempted to blow the door down using Psychic, but the appearance of other people had forced him to stop and recall his pokemon. _'I can't believe Ash is here,'_ the bluenette thought to himself. _'Out of all the places to pop up he appears here, in a museum, as a security guard! What were the chances of that? This has to be some sort of coincidence right?'_ He was staring at the door for a moment. _'I don't get why he won't answer the door. Is the room soundproofed or something?'_ Max outwardly groaned. He was brooding on what to do for a moment before his eyes landed on his wrist watch. Upon seeing it his eyes widened.

"I could call the others with my C-Gear!" Max nearly yelled. Going to the phone app on it he went to May's number and tried to dial it.

(Back with the sarcophagus)

The odd mass of floating coin like objects had been trying to turn the middle for some time, before it finally did it. As it did, a golden light filled the room. It also set off an alarm.

(In another part of the city)

The alarm was going off in another building as well. Several people with helmets and dressed in all black motor cycle riding gear were running towards and array of odd looking vending machines with large wheel like objects on the side, while another man was giving them the same coin like object. When each of them got in front of the vending machine, they placed in the coin. Pressing the largest button on the machine, they each transformed into motorcycles. Each person got on and got prepared to leave. "Everyone let's roll out," the leader said.

(Back with Max)

"What is up with this alarm!" Max shouted as he hung up. He turned towards the door to the security guard's room and began pounding on it. "ASH! ASH WAKE UP THERE'S AN EMERGENCY! ASH! DO YOUR JOB DAMN IT!" Sadly though Ash was still asleep due to being a very heavy sleeper. Both Pikachu and Meowth were also still asleep due to being exhausted from lack of sleep. "I have to go find the others!" Max said to himself before turning around and running to find his friends.

(With everyone)

The group didn't even have a chance to leave the building yet when the alarm sounded off. "What's the alarm for?" Holly asked covering her ears. Prof. Oak looked at his C-Gear and went through various apps until he reached the one with the security system of the building.

"Oh no! Something is happening to the sarcophagus!" the Prof. gasped. He turned around and ran towards it, being followed by everyone else. When they arrived at the artifact several parts of it were glowing with a golden light that only seemed to intensify.

"Grandpa what is going on here?" Gary asked.

"I don't know. It seems as though someone opened the sarcophagus." In a very violent way, the sarcophagus exploded sending stone pieces towards the group. Everyone ducked down as the mirror shattered and debris went their way. As they got up, they saw something out of the ordinary. Four humanoid figures stood where the sarcophagus once was, all four made out of the same coin like object. Slowly turning their heads, the figures stared at the group.

"Wh-what are those things?" May asked terrified. Drew pulled out a pokedex and tried to scan them but it came up with nothing.

"They're not pokemon that's for sure," he told his girlfriend. The four figures then began to approach them. They were trembling in fear as they were not used to the sight. That was when a large motorcycle broke through the wall.

"All of you get out now!" the person shouted, a male telling by the voice. Turning around the person threw a pokeball and unleashed a large black and white reptilian behemoth. It had a white head that seemed to be made out of metal and a large black body made of the same material. Around its arms and legs were whites. Two horns were protruding from it head out of two holes. "Aggron use Flash Cannon!"

The large white and black pokemon started to gather energy into his mouth followed by a large beam of pearly silver and white being shot out. It hit the most dense of the four beings, forcing it back for a couple of meters before the thing redirected it to the wall. "Damn. Aggron return!" Turning around the man saw that the people were still there. "What are you guys still doing here! It's not safe." The group nodded before running out the door. The man then put looked at his own C-Gear and spoke into it. "This is Paul of the RideVendor squadron, the medals have reacted. Prepare to tear this place apart now!" With that Paul turned his bike around and rode out of the building by passing the people running.

Once he was outside he was met with several people wearing the same clothes as him, as well as several different large blue serpentine like creatures (Gyarados), large brown bears with a ring of yellow fur on its stomach (Ursaring), and Aggron. "Everyone is out of the building sir," one of the nameless people reported. Paul nodded.

"Open fire!"

"HYPER BEAM!" was the united call of every one present. All pokemon present opened their mouths and shot beams of yellow and red energy at the building destroying it.

"Wait my brother is still in there!" Paul turned around and saw May frantically trying to break through the guards, behind her was her group.

"No one is in there we evacuated the premises. We checked every room, no one was in that building," he replied.

"I never saw my brother..."

"May!" another voice shouted out. Everyone turned to the parking lot and saw Max coming from the car. "Thank goodness you're all alright. I went looking for you guys and tried to contact you but the alarm made me rush out. I went to the car to see if you were there but..." Max rambled on before he was stopped when May hugged him.

"Max don't you ever dare scare me like that again!" May sobbed as she hugged her brother.

"M-May you could let go now! It's getting hard to breath!" When May released him Max took one deep breath before looking around the group. "I see everyone is fine." They stopped talking when they heard clinks and clangs of several medals. Looking up they saw hundreds if not thousands of medal soaring through the air and out of site.

"This is bad," Paul said as he removed his helmet, revealing Paul's serious face and his hair that had grown out and done in the same way as his brother's: in a pony tail. "Everyone after them!" The people working under him nodded and recalled their pokemon. Starting up their engines the went in pursuit of the medals.

"Paul is that you?" Brock asked. Paul turned his head back and nodded. "What's going on here? What happened there? What were those things?"

"Top secret information."

"Top secret my ass!" Gary shouted. He walked up to Paul and grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "Our boss, _your boss_, wanted us to open that stupid box in the first place! Did he know there were freaking monsters in there!"

"That one I don't know."

"Then I guess it's time we tell them PAUL-KUN!" Kougami's voice said. Paul once again turned to his C-Gear and saw Kougami smiling at him. "Take them to the main building please. I think these people deserve an explanation of what just happened."

"Yes, boss." Paul turned off his gear and sighed. He then turned towards the group of gathered people. "Follow me." Paul then got on his bike and waited for everyone else to get into their vehicles. When May and Max got into the van with Solidad, Harley, Drew and now Dawn, May looked at her younger brother.

"Where were you all this time?" May asked.

"Huh?"

"How come you weren't with us in the beginning of the tour?" Max opened his mouth then closed.

"I'll tell you later after the explanation of whatever this is. What I have to say concerns every one of our friends," stated Max, not wanting to repeat the information again. The group had then long since disappeared when the cops and firefighters had arrived.

(With Ash)

"Huh? Why is it so dark?" Ash asked when he looked out the window into the hallway. Pikachu was groggily waking up and Meowth was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Letting out a yawn, Ash stretched his arms and heard a ringing noise. Looking down, the man saw a red coin on the floor. Ash squinted his eyes and examined it, noting that it was almost see through and had a golden ring around the edges. "Hey Meowth do you think this is our payment?" Ash held it up so his friend could see.

"That's an odd looking piece of cash then," Meowth thought to himself. "I mean it has a picture of a some bird pokemon on it..."

"We'll see if we can trade it in for money later." Ash went up and took off his shirt and pants, walked over to where the lockers were placed on the walls and put his clothes opened it. Ash was confused when he heard a creaking noise and was surprised to see the whole wall fall off; leaving him just in his Ho-Oh and Arceus themed boxers looking at the police and the firefighters on the scene. "Um...Guys? What the heck did I miss?" Ash asked his two pokemon who shrugged their shoulders.

Thirty minutes later, a fully dressed Ash was walking down the street of the city with Meowth and Pikachu. His hair was now more spiked then before (**AN: I imagine Zack Fair's hair from Crisis Core)**. He had on a tie dye shirt and back pants. Carried in his arm looked like a large satchel. He sighed as he looked around him. "Man and that was a good paying job too. Someone just had to burn down the building didn't they?"

"They'll catch the arsonist one day, but for now let's get some grub," replied Meowth.

"Pika pi!" chirped the electric mouse.

"Sadly we only have this much money guys," Ash sighed as he produced a cloth with several coins. "This is enough to get us some food from a street vendor and a couple drinks from a vending machine for a week or so."

"Then after that we can try to get another job right boss?" Meowth asked.

"Right."

"How about that new coin we got? You think we can exchange it?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded his head. "Pika pika pi."

"I agree with Pikachu, maybe you could try it out at the vending machine over there," Meowth pointed at one oddly shaped vending machine.

"Doesn't hurt to try does it?" Ash fished through his pocket and produced the red coin. "Let's try it out." Walking up to the vending machine Ash was about to put the coin in, but was stopped when a voice called out to him.

"Oi that's my Core Medal," the voice said. It seemed to belong to a rough and rather arrogant male from what he heard. Ash stopped and looked around. He then looked at Pikachu and Meowth.

"Did you guys say something?"

"Nope/Pika!" his partners replied.

"I'm down here you idiot," the voice growled. Ash and his two partners looked under the vending machine and saw a floating disembodied red right hand. It had black scales under red armor like parts. Where majority of the arm was laid an avian shaped ornament. The armor like piece broke off at the wrist revealing more black scales. On the backside of the hand was more red armor that had indentations to reveal his knuckle like form. There were then more gaps between each section of the fingers that lead to claws. On his index and middle finger there were no pieces of armor, but gold rings. "Now give me back my medal."

"This is new...I've never seen a pokemon like you before," Ash mumbled as he crouched down to look at the arm. "How about you guys?"

"Nope. Never seen anything like it," Meowth shrugged.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu said quietly.

"We can always check our pokedex," Ash told the two. Taking out a device from his back pocket, he aimed it at the arm and waited for what it had to say.

**/NO POKEMON DATA AVAILABLE/** the machine dictate.

"Huh well that's odd..."

"I'm not a pokemon you idiot!" the arm floated up and flicked Ash across the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran up to his partner, but was also flicked on top of his forehead followed up by Meowth.

"What the heck was that for?" the feline asked massaging his head.

"Because you're all idiots! I am not a pokemon!" the arm shouted. "Now just give me my back my Core Medal and I won't have to kill you slowly."

"Why does this weird stuff always happen to me?" Ash asked seemingly no one. He looked at the arm before looking back at his partners. "Let's run for it now!" Ash, Meowth and Pikachu ran leaving a very confused floating arm.

"Oi! Give me back my Core Medal!"

"Sorry I need to sell it for money! I need to survive at the moment!"

"Tch..." The arm then soared after the trio.

(With the monsters)

The floating medals had restructured themselves into monstrous colored humanoid forms under a bridge. All of them were mostly brown but each had distinct features. One was distinctly female if the clay like brown mounds on her chest mean anything. She had large pupil-less purple eyes and a large blue cape with odd features at the end. She had a large black belt that was black with a blank buckle. Her legs were covered with some sort of leather pants with tiny wholes going up her legs, two rows on each, looking similar to that of an Octillary's tentacles. That oddest thing about her was her head. It was shaped in a large whale like body.

Next to her was a large burly figure with a grey head. It had something like a visor for its eyes. Right at it's forehead was a single horn while tiny tusks came out of where it's cheeks were supposed to be. A tiny trunk appeared in between the tusks. Everything about the upper half of his body was that same nasty looking brown flesh, just like the female. His legs on the other hand were different. Around his waist was the same black belt. His legs were covered in heavy, durable looking grey metal, with small gaps in between showing grey leather like substance. His feet were like those of a large Pokemon.

The third figure was very reminiscent of bug pokemon. It had a black and green color scheme, with tiny " bug legs" sprouting from various parts of his upper body, where green and armor was centered on. His head had two large horns pointing backwards with two antennas at the forehead. His eyes were similar to that of the bulky one, as it was like a single visor but green and were compound eyed. The jaw like part was silver and the mouth was gold. The head was a lighter green compared to his eyes, which were an emerald green. The shoulders were black and plate like, and had 'legs' there too. His right arm had green armor with two blades extending from the wrists, while his left was armored with black pieces. His chest had green armor that looked like six 'feet' and had a yellow circle in the middle of the chest. The rest of his body was the brown fresh like substance and the same black belt around his waist.

The final monster was skinnier than the rest of them. Like the insect one, his lower half was empty save for the belt; while his upper half was fully decked out. All around his 'armor' were metal studs, namely on the black parts. The torso looked like a vest with white metal going down the middle, and a yellow circle in the middle. His arms were also white, but looked more leathery instead. The forearms were black and were similar to gauntlets instead of gloves. They went over his entire arm and hand, with give spike at the end. His eyes were red and seemed to connect downward at his nose. The top part of his head was black, while the jaw and cheek parts were white, and it had blond hair done in dread locks with golden spikes at the tips.

"Those humans and pokemon were annoying," said the insect like one, who seemed rather angry. His voice reminded one of a male gang member.

"Now Uva, we took care of them remember. Most of them are gone now if you know what I mean," the cat one laughed, his voice being like a curious teen. "Unless that is, you had trouble with yours."

"Shut it Kazari!"

"Now, now boys don't go into fights with each other," the only female said. Her voice was kind and motherly. "We only just got out and you're already fighting each other."

"Mezool," the last figure interrupted, his voice was older than the rest yet sounded confused.

"Yes, Gamel?" Mezool asked.

"I feel empty...Like I have no cores," Gamel explained to her.

"He's right," Uva agreed. "I feel like my Core Medals are missing too." Slowly the other two nodded.

"That's not right. Cores don't just disappear," Mezool told the others.

"Well, I did see Ankh run off with them ahahaha," Kazari laughed.

"What!" Uva bellowed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think it was necessary to tell you guys." Uva growled before stalking off in the direction they came from.

"My, my he's going to get into trouble," Mezool sighed before she and the other two left the bridge in the opposite direction.

(With everyone)

Misty's group stood in front of a table which had cake on it. They were also looking at the man who had hired Prof. Oak and Gary to work for him, as he baked a cake: Kousei Kougami. "I know you have many questions but we should celebrate a birthday!" he exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"A birthday, sir? My men just died out there! A-Against those things! How can we celebrate a birthday!" Paul demanded in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

"PAUL-KUN!" Kougami shouted causing him to stop. "I understand how you feel and I feel sad that we lost great people as well, but we must look forward! We will send our regards to their families, make note of that Satonaka-kun!"

"Yes, boss," replied Erika Satonaka, who had a pink business top and white skirt underneath. Her hair was up in a bun with a pink flower on her right. In her hands were a notebook and pen in which she wrote down her orders.

"Though we will not be talking about that with you here. We are here to talk about what you saw down there are we not?"

"What exactly happened down there?" Brock asked, deciding to be the speaker of the group.

"That my friend was a BIRTH!" Kougami put emphasis on the final word. "You were able to see the resurrection of the GREEED!"

"Greeed?" Max asked.

"Yes, but I can't give out information like that just yet," Kougami smirked. "At least not to civilians such as yourselves. Satonaka-kun! Will you please lead the people out of the room, save for Samuel and Gary-kun?"

"Yes, boss," Satonaka replied. "Should I get ready for another cake as well?" Getting a nod in response, Satonaka began trying to herd out the people.

"What are you doing? I thought we were getting an explanation!" Brock yelled.

"Yes, you were. About what happened in the building but that was it. Nothing more!" Kougami smirked. "I never said I was going to explain the situation as a whole." After that everyone save for Prof. Oak, Gary and Paul were forced out of the room. "Now, I can explain to you three since you work for me."

(With the rest of the group)

As they were forcefully removed from the office, Satonaka told them to wait in the lobby on the first floor or she'd call the guards. That threat forced them to comply. "I can't believe that happened!" Brock ranted as they came off the elevator on the first floor.

"I know what you mean. How can he kick out a great person such as myself?" Harley asked appalled. Everyone then gave him a silent glare before going back into a conversation.

"Something important like that and yet we can't listen!" Misty grounded out. "I mean we saw what happened! We know what to look for."

"Guys," Max interrupted the talking. "I...I have something important to tell you all."

"What is it Max?" May asked her brother. "You can tell us anything you know that right."

"I know but I think I found A-"

"KYAAAAA!" an ear piercing scream interrupt. The group turned around and saw a humanoid insect monster come crashing into the building. Everyone began to run away from it.

"What pokemon is that?" Drew asked. May took out her pokedex but couldn't get any info.

"Pokemon?" Uva asked. "You think I'm a pokemon? Hah!" He stalked over to them slowly trying to find the right victim.

"Go Croagunk!" Brock summoned a purple bipedal frog with orange cheeks and yellow eyes.

"Croa..." the frog croaked with the cheeks expanding into tiny balloon like object before going back.

"Flygon I choose you!" Drew shouted and summoned a large green two winged dragon. It was sleek in its body shape and had a striped tail that alternated from light to dark green.

"Croagunk use Poison Jab!" Brock commanded.

"Flygon use Steel Wing!" Drew told his pokemon. Flygon rose up and shot forward at Uva with glowing wings, while Croagunk's right hand glowed purple. Uva caught both moves and scoffed.

"This is the power of pokemon these days? Pathetic," he huffed. He then used his bladed arm and slashed both Flygon and Croagunk, rendering them unconscious. Turning his head towards the group, Uva gave a small chuckle before grabbing Solidad's throat. "You should make a fine Yummy." Grabbing a a silver medal from out of nowhere he placed it in front of her forehead, and magically a coin slot appeared. Throwing the medal in, he released Solidad.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" she asked. To answer her question something seemed to phase out of her body. It was like a black and white mummy. "What is that thing?" The mummy looked at her before wandering off.

"It is a Yummy created from your desires," Uva explained. He then watched as the Yummy tear parts off of peoples clothes and eat it. "Clothing? You want clothing right now? Should have guessed since you were a female." Of course the group tried to stop it but parts or their clothes were torn and eaten as well. After a couple more it stopped and began to violently shake. It began to release some green gas. The white body chipped off like an insect molting. When it was done a new figure stood before them. The monster seemed to be a cross between a Scyther and a human. It had a human shaped body and seemed buff. He was colored various shades of green the lightest being in the center of the body while the darkest being the arms and legs. Both arms were morphed into two large scythes, like the bug pokemon it was based on. On its back were four insect wings. "Go find me my cores." After saying that Uva jumped high into the sky and disappeared from sight.

The Scyther Yummy looked around before running off to a certain direction. "The cores are that way! Scyther!" it talked in the human tongue, yet seemed to keep the fact that it spoke it's name at the same time. The group huddled over Solidad asking if she were fine, which she answered she was.

"Guys I think you need to go after that thing," Solidad told them. "It's my fault it was made, so we need to stop it."

"Fine guys let's go, but you girls make sure Solidad is alright."

"I'm fine!" shouted the strong willed coordinator. "I want to make sure that things is destroyed."

"Fine let's go."

(With Ash and the arm)

"Stop following me!" Ash shouted over his shoulder. He had ran to food court like area as he and his friends went away from the flying arm.

"No! You twerp! Give me back my medal!" the arm shouted. The arm crashed into Ash as he came to a screeching halt. The arm was confused as to why the human did that. "Why the hell did you stop all of a sudden?"

"Cuz I've never seen a Scyther like that before," Ash mumbled. He scratched his chin and looked at his pokemon. Both Pikachu and Meowth were on edge.

"What the hell is a Yummy doing here?" the arm asked himself.

"Yummy?"

"That thing in front of you. It's a Yummy, a monster made from desire the desires of people."

"Again what is with all these weird people keep finding me?"

"Because you're just one odd person Ash," Meowth told him.

"ANKH! WHERE IS UVA'S CORES! SCYTHER!" the Yummy shouted.

"You're name is Ankh?" Ash asked the arm.

"Does that really matter right now?" Ankh growled. "There is a monster in front of you and you wonder what my name is?"

"You're like my friend since the moment I met you because you've been following me and all," Ash shrugged.

"Stop ignoring me! Razor Wind!" the Scyther Yummy shouted. He crossed his scythes over each other and they began to glow white. He then spread them apart before slashing, unleashing a barrage of crescent shaped beams of energy towards the small group.

"Everyone dodge!" Ash dove to the side while both Pikachu and Meowth diving to the other side. Ankh on the other hand used his entire being and blocked that attack. Ash looked up and saw that the arm was smoking. "What the heck did you do that for! I told you to dodge!"

"I'm not one of your freaking pokemon you human!" Ankh called back. Ash then saw the Yummy unleash another barrage of beams towards Ankh.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the beams, Meowth use Pay Day!" The mouse and feline ran in front of the move and prepared their own attacks. Pikachu shot a bolt of yellow electricity from his body while Meowth sent dozens of tiny glowing coins from the coin on his forehead. All three attacks met in the middle of the battle field and canceled out.

"Scyther! I'm going to get you for getting in my way!" the Yummy growled. In the blink of an eye the Scyther Yummy vanished from sight as it flew upward to the sky.

"Where'd it go?" Meowth asked. The cat was the scent reeling to the side with a slash from the Yummy as it came crashing down on them.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash told him as he rushed towards the cat. Pikachu's tail glowed white as it lunged into the air. As it came down on the Yummy his Tail connected with one of it's scythes. The scyther pushed it off of him and did a cut on it too, sending it crashing into where Ash and Meowth were.

"Stay out of this boy. This is between me and Ankh. Scyther! I won't be as kind next time," the Yummy then turned towards the arm and slashed it with his scythes continuously. "Give me the cores now!"

"Like I'd give it to a pathetic Yummy such as yourself," Ankh scoffed even though he was in pain. The Yummy held its scythes under Ankh as if they were scissors.

"Have it your way then. I'll just destroy you and take it from you! X-Scissor!" The scythes then began to glow a dark purple before doing a crossed shape slash on the arm, causing it fall smoking to the floor.

"ANKH!" Ash shouted. "Are you alright!"

"Hey I think I heard voices over here," Ash heard the voices and paled.

'_No, no, no no! They can't come here, not now!'_ Ash thought. Looking back at his pokemon, he saw they were still unconscious. Grabbing two pokeballs from his satchel, he recalled them. "Take a break you guys," he whispered to them as they were in their pokeballs. He knew just how much those two don't like being in their pokeballs, but he had no choice at the moment.

"More pesky humans are coming. I should take care of them. Swords Dance!" the Scyther Yummy growled. It's blades began to glow a faint red and then began to spin. After a couple of seconds it stopped and declared it's own attack. "Vacuum Wave!" Ash watched as it's arms glow white for moments as it waited then new it what it was going to do. Ash ran forward to try to stop it.

"Stop!" Ash cried out trying to stop the Yummy. But it was too late, it unleashed the attack toward a suspended bridge above the entrance of the yard. Ash washed in horror, just as it hit the building all his old friends arrived. The destroyed part creaked for a moment, as Ash gather his breath. "Get away from there! The bridge is going to fall!" he yelled at the group.

Brock was the first one to notice the man, and head his warnings. Looking up he saw the cracking concrete. "Everybody! Move!" he called out to them. They ran away from the bridge in the opposite direction of the Yummy and got out just in time to escape certain death. The rubble was high enough to block the sight were the battle between Ash and the Yummy was taking place.

"Is everyone okay?" Delia asked.

"Yeah everyone is accounted for," Misty replied out of breath.

"Max. Max where are you? MAX!" May began to yell looking for her brother. "Max where are you!"

"May calm down," Drew tried to calm his frantic girlfriend. "He's probably fine and..."

"He might be under the rubble...Oh god please look for him," May started to wail as she stared at the destruction. She then began trying to move large pieces of debris out of the way looking for her brother. Everyone began to help in trying to find the boy. Some called pokemon out to assist as well.

On the other side of the rubble was Max, and he seemed to be bleeding bad. "Hey Max, stay with me..." Ash said as he cradled the boy. Apparently he was hit on the head with some concrete. Max seemed to be zoning in and out of consciousness as blood seeped through his skull.

"Ash?" Max asked his voice wavering.

"Yeah it's me Max," Ash told him. "Stay with me man."

"It *cough* it really is you," Max smiled. "Thank goodness, we should go tell everyone."

"Yeah, we'll tell everyone when we get you to a hospital."

"He won't have that much time," Ankh said appearing, smoke still coming out of his self. "He might die in a couple of minutes."

"Don't you think I know that!" Ash roared in anger. "I can't let him die! Not here damnit!"

'_I could use this,'_ Ankh thought to himself. "How about a deal then?"

"Look I don't have time to be wasting with you or that Yummy over there," Ash pointed at the Scyther Yummy who was watching the scene with interest.

"I can keep the boy alive." That was what stopped Ash from ignoring the floating arm. "I'll keep him alive as long as you help me out?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Help me collect medals, and I'll save the boy's life." Ankh gestured towards Max.

"How can I trust you on this?"

"You can't but it's the only way you have right now." Ash knew if Ankh had a face, he'd be smirking in victory in right now.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Destroy that," Ankh pointed at the Yummy. He then shook himself and a stone popped out of his body. Ankh caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Isn't that the seal? Scyther!" the Yummy asked fearfully. Ankh paid the Yummy no mind as he placed the 'seal' onto Ash's body. It glowed several different colors for a moment before it broke. The stone itself became a black metallic buckle with three coin slots in the front. It had blue lines coming from it. From the buckle a silver belt was made that wrapped around Ash's waist. On the left was some sort of small carrying case and on the right was a black and gold circular object.

"Use this belt, along with these medals," Ankh produced a green medal and a yellow one as well, "and the red one you found to beat it."

"Wait don't do it! You'll regret what you're going to do with that!" the Yummy warned Ash. The man in return looked between the two before looking at Ankh.

"Can you really save him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then how do I know which medal to put in where?"

"Each medal has lines on the back. The one's with single lines go to the right, two in the middle and three on the left. Got it?"

"Got it." Ash stood up and grabbed the medals from Ankh, before getting the one from his pockets. He put the red one in the right slot and the green in the left. Lastly he took the yellow one and tilted the belt diagonally to the left (the right side went up, left went down).

"Good now use this," Ankh told Ash as he grabbed the scanner on the side. Ash nodded and pressed it. It made some noise as if it were charging.

"HENSHIN!" Ash declared and he scanned the three medals on the belt. It made three chimes, one for each medal. Tiny circles appeared from the medals as he scanned them. Suddenly symbols started to surround Ash and seemed to try to mix and match themselves. There several colors, not just the ones on his belt. The whole thing apparently sang as well.

"**Pidgeot! Persian! Hahakomori (Leavanny)! Pi~Pe~Ha~ PiPeHs~ Pi~ Pe~Ha~!"** the scanner sang. As the song finished three symbols stopped in front of Ash, fused together into a single symbol and slammed into him. The effect was instantaneous. Ash's body was covered in black armor from head to toe. His head had on some red on it in the shape of a Pidgeot who's wings were spread that covered the front of his face, as well as two green lenses that were over his eyes. His chest had the mix logo of the three medals he used to attain this form, with a yellow ring surrounding it. From His arms and shoulders had yellow lines drawn down the sides, while his forearm had yellow armor on it, with some sharp looking metal attachment on the forearm. From his chest green lines crawled down to the front of his boots and were designed like the legs of Leavanny.

"What the heck is this?" Ash asked looking at himself.

"This is power. The power to defeat that," Ankh said pointing at the Yummy. "OOO."

"Better keep your end of the bargain." OOO couldn't talk after that as the Yummy slammed his scythes on to the gauntlets.

"You're going to regret making this choice! Scyther!" the Yummy growled.

"You're going to regret every hurting my friends!" OOO pushed off, and the Persian part of his arm began to flash yellow. When it stopped, the attachments on his arms unfolded themselves and became yellow colored claws. Just then a pokemon move appeared in OOO's head and strangely enough he called it out. "SLASH!" As he did it, OOO felt more power going into the move. When the attack connected with the Scyther, it left three long gashes on his body, making him spill out more of those silver medals. He then began to focus his energy towards his feet, and they began to flicker green. This time another pokemon move flew threw his head. "Frustration!" OOO jumped high into the air and began raining down kicks on the Scyther Yummy.

After his assault the Yummy growled. "Why you! Fury Cutter!" the Scyther retaliated by slashing OOO across the chest several times before kicking him.

"Damn that hurt."

"Oi Ash! Switch this with the middle one!" Ankh through him another green Medal. OOO grabbed it, while kicking the Yummy in the stomach as he tried to attack. Taking out the Persian Medal he put it into the container on the left side of the belt for now, he replaced it with the new green medal. Grabbing the O Scanner, OOO scanned his medals again.

"**Pidgeot! Sutraiku (Scyther)! Hahakomori!" ** Again the glowing floating symbols appeared, before rearranging themselves and slamming into OOO. This time his arms were green too, but a lighter shade compared to his leg armor. The arm attachments this time were blades that were reversed. Handles shot out of the bottom part and they blades disengaged from the gauntlets. OOO then wielded them in front of him in a reverse grip.

"Don't think by imitating me that you could defeat me! Razor Wind!" the Yummy shot out it's move.

"Razor Wind!" OOO copied. He mimicked the attack down to the glowing and slashed as well. The two moves collided setting off an explosion. Not waiting for the dust to settle, OOO ran forward taking the Yummy by surprise. "Fury Cutter!" Giving the Yummy at taste of it's own medicine, OOO slashed its chest several times, each one getting stronger than the last.

"ASH! FINISH HIM!" Ash nodded and held out his arms wide. The blades began to glow a bright green, and then he jumped.

"X-SCISSOR!" OOO did an X shaped slash on the Scyther Yummy, which exploded and began to rain medals.

"Good job," OOO heard Ankh congratulate him from behind him.

"I held my part of the bargain, now hold your's," Ash said without turning around as he took off the belt. The armor disappeared after he took off the buckled from his body.

"Who said I wasn't?" Ash turned around and saw Max smirking at him. Though many things were different. One the bleeding stopped. Two his hair was dirty blond and was stylized to the right. Lastly his right arm, looked just like Ankh.

"Ankh?"

"In the flesh."

(With Kougami)

Kougami was smiling. He had Gary, Prof. Oak and Paul leave just short before this moment, so he was able to watch the battle between OOO and the Yummy in peace, as well as decorate a birthday cake. "Happy Birthday to you," he sang. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear..." Kougami paused in his singing as he wrote three circles next to each other under the frosted "Happy Birthday" on the cake. "OOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

(**OOO end chapter OOO)**

AN: Leave a review please. I will only update this if it can at least get 5 reviews. Also if people are wondering why the Japanese suffixes suddenly appeared, it's because that's part of Kougami's character.

**NEXT TIME ON POOOKEMON: ANSWERS, A SECOND DEAL AND A GIFT!**


	2. Trouble, A History, and A Present

AN: This chapter will stay true to episode 2 of the story, with my own quirks put inside. So please read and review. Again I will only need 5 reviews to update again!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR KAMEN RIDER OOO!**

_**Last time these there things happened:**_

_**First, the birth of the Greeed occurred in modern day!**_

_**Second, Ash meets a floating Greeed arm by the name of Ankh!**_

_**And lastly, Ash becomes Kamen Rider OOO!**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

Ash stared at Ankh as he possessed Max's body. "This body is a bit...scrawny for me, but I guess this will have to do," Ankh sighed as he looked at himself. Using the red Greeed arm and took of the glasses and examined them. "This boy's eyes are terrible, but with me here I can see just fine." Ankh then put away the glasses in his pocket, just in case he may need it. Walking up to Ash, he grabbed the OOO driver."Now Ash, I need you to collect all these cell medals for me." When he said that Ash frowned.

"Hey I may be helping you, but I'm not your servant," Ash frowned. The two were going to keep arguing but the sounds of bird pokemon chirping got their attention. Looking towards the sky, the two saw a flock of red metal birds. They swooped down and began to pick up all the medals.

"Oi!" Ankh shouted. "Give those to me! Those are mine!" Ankh argued trying to get the medals from the metal birds. It was all in vain. The birds flew off, with Ankh managing to only get one medal. "Tch." Turning around he grabbed Ash by his collar and pulled him to face level. "Hey, what was that?"

"How the heck should I know? I've only been here a couple of days. Now tell me what are you doing in Max's body?" Ankh pushed Ash down, and frowned.

"What does it matter anyway? He was moments from dying." Ash's eyes widened when he heard Ankh say that. He knew Max was going to die, but having it confirmed made it all more shocking. "Besides my original form was rather...inconvenient. Though it seems something peculiar has occurred." Ankh stared into the sky again, remembering what just happened. "What happened while I was sealed away?" he asked himself more than Ash.

(5 minutes later, Kougami's office)

Back at Kougami's office, the metallic birds flew through an open window and made a neat stack of all the medals. He had let Gary, Prof. Oak and Paul reenter the room as it happened, so they would witness what he had to say. Satonaka was sitting on the couch eating the cake that Kougami made for OOO's "birthday." The trio were surprised to actually see all the birds come in and do that; what surprised them even more was the fact that when the birds were done, they all transformed into soda cans that arranged themselves nicely on a separate table.

"What the heck was that?" Gary asked his new boss.

"Those were the candroids Gary-kun!" Kougami replied in his already loud voice. "And these," the business man grabbed the top medal and presented it to the three, "are cell medals. This is a nice stack for one day I should say."

"Why are you collecting them by the way Kougami?" Prof. Oak inquired out of pure curiosity.

"They will be essential for my life's work," Kougami answered walking over to a small part of his office where the floor opened to reveal a small see through patch. Inside of it was a safe of sorts, full of cell medals. "They will also be essential for the Greeed," when he said that Paul growled in hatred, "as well as OOO." Now that got the trio's attention.

"What is this OOO? Is it another monster?" Paul asked. When he did Kougami let out a deep laugh.

"Wrong Paul-kun!" Kougami smiled as he answered and looked at them. "OOO will be an important player in this little...battle the city will face!" The three men looked at each other, wondering what the heck this man was saying.

(An hour after, with Brock and the gang)

Brock and the rest of the group he was with were back in their hotel room, trying to console May after she lost Max. May had been crying since they were able to clear away the rubble and were not able to find Max's body. She was sobbing uncontrollably into her boyfriend's embrace as she did. Brock looked over to her, she was like one of his many siblings and was worried about her. The rest of the group seemed saddened as well.

They all sat in the hotel room just wondering what to do. "I wish Gary was here. He'd know what to do," Misty sighed.

"Why don't you give him a call?" Delia asked the orange haired girl. Brock's eyes widened and a smile crossed his face.

"That's it!" Brock exclaimed.

"What is?" Drew wondered, hoping the change of topic would distract them from what happened.

"We can call Max's C-Gear. We can call him up and see where he is!"

"But wouldn't he already be here if he is alright?" Dawn questioned him.

"What if he was injured and taken to the hospital? What if he's being treated right now?"

"The nurses would have notified us though," Drew answered.

"What if they were so busy taking care of him, that they forgot to contact us?"

"It's improbable but let's give it a shot." Drew got his own C-Gear and dialed Max's number. Everyone was waiting patiently in response.

(With Ash, Pikachu and Ankh 10 minutes earlier)

Somewhere within the city, Ankh had his hand inside an icebox of an ice cream vendor while the man was turned around selling to another group of kids. When the vendor returned to looking at Ankh, he already pulled out three popsicles of different flavors and smirked. "Hey you have to pay for that!" the vendor shouted as Ankh began to walk off.

"Ah! I'll pay for it!" Ash shouted as he ran up to him. "How much will it be?"

"300 pokedollars." Ash looked through his pockets for the right amount of coins and gave it to the man. "Thank you!" Ash nodded and had went after Ankh. The two had just come from the pokemon center where Ash kept his stuff. After getting both Pikachu and Meowth healed, Ash had to chase after Ankh as he began to wander off into the streets.

"Hey Ankh! You just can't steal stuff from people like that!" Ash scolded him, but the now blond rolled his eyes and shrugged. Pikachu, who had been on Ash's shoulder the entire time rolled his eyes. Meowth had volunteered to stay back at the pokemon center, to do some research on this whole thing. "I need you to answer my question from earlier."

Ankh stopped walking and opened his mouth. "About 800 years ago, we were brought to life by the Core Medals. We were called Greeed. For the longest time we were sealed off-"

"W-w-wait a moment," Ash said clutching his head. "You're going way to fast for me. Besides I didn't get any of that." Pikachu sighed.

"Pika pi."

"I agree with you, this is troublesome," Ankh told the small rodent. That surprised both trainer and his pokemon.

"Wait you understand Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Of course, though I rather keep that to myself. Though I tune them out most of the time. I only use this ability to get more information."

"Okay..." Ash then snapped out of his odd reverie. "That's not it! I wanted you to answer me what are you doing in Max's body?"

"Don't worry about it. From time to time I'll let him eat."

"Let him eat?"

"Boy, you are stupid," Ankh deadpanned. Ash face faulted and Pikachu face palmed. "I can taste food too." Ankh took a lick on one of the popsicles before turning back to Ash. "I know this is cold, but it tastes sweet. Besides would you rather I eat like this?" Ankh revealed his Greeed arm, and placed two of the popsicles inside of it. There was some sort of chomping noise. Both Ash and Pikachu looked terrified by the concept.

"Don't do that in public!" Ash shouted and grabbed Ankh's arm. When he pulled, Ankh came off of Max. "Huh?"

"Pika!" Ash looked at where Pikachu was, and saw it looking at Max's original body.

"Hey! He's back to normal. Thank goodness."

"He'll have less than ten minutes if I'm not attached," Ankh told him.

"AH!" Ash ran up to Max's body and tried to insert Ankh like a glove. "Pikachu help me!" The small rat grabbed the bottom of Ankh and tried to pull him on.

"Oi!"Ankh broke free and floated in the air. He went to Ash's head flicked it. He helped in pain and rubbed the now bruising part of his body. "I can do it myself you know!" Ankh then seemed to mold on to Max, once again changing his appearance to that of the blond, feathered haired boy. They then heard a ringing noise. "What the heck is that?" The trio looked around, before Pikachu found the source.

"Pikachu!" the human and the Greeed looked at the pokemon, who was pointing at Max's wrist.

"What the heck is this thing?" Ankh stared at the thing attached to his wrist. Ash ran up and took it off before Ankh can do anything to it.

"It is a C-Gear. It has many functions on it like a map, a clock and a phone."

"What the hell is a phone?" Pikachu started to talk to Ankh, while Ash was busy handling the C-Gear. Pressing the right buttons Ash accessed the phone application.

"Max?" Drew's voice and face came out of the screen. Immediately Ash aimed the thing away from himself and towards the sea side docks. "Max are you there?"

"Oi, what the hell is happening?" Ankh demanded. Ash then pointed the C-Gear away from them.

"Ankh! Don't speak so loud, someone is calling Max. If they find out something is up they'll come looking for us," Ash whispered.

"That won't be a problem. I could just take care of them." Ankh motioned a slitting of the throat motion with his Greeed arm.

"Ankh!"

"Max! Are you there?" Drew demanded again. Ash turned the C-Gear towards himself, but only at his mouth and below.

"Uh, this C-Gear belongs to a person named Max?" he asked trying to change his voice.

"Who is this? How did you get this thing?"

"Ash what the hell are you doing?" Ankh snapped.

"Ash?" Drew asked in a confused voice.

"Asshu," Ash covered up. "My name is Asshu, and I found this in the park recently. If you'd like I'll give to you in the pokemon center later this afternoon. I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Okay..." Drew stated unsurely. "Around what time will you be there?"

"I'll be there at 5 o'clock tonight." Ash then hung up and sighed. He glared at Ankh who was staring at him. "You are going to be such a pain in the ass!"

"Hey you, with the Pikachu!" a random boy called out to them. Ash looked up and saw a black haired kid with blue and white basketball shorts, and no shirt, staring at him. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"Usually I'd be psyched for this but everything seems to against me today," Ash sighed. "Fine let's do this."

(With Brock and the rest)

"Well, it seems like someone has found Max's C-Gear," Drew sighed. "Yet we still have no clue on where he is."

"What was the guy's name who answered?" Brock asked.

"He said his name was Asshu, but I could have sworn someone next to him called him Ash." That had everyone surprised.

"Ash?" everyone asked.

"Yeah, though the voice sounded almost nothing like him. So don't get your hopes up." Just then there was a knock on the door. Brock walked over and opened it, to reveal Gary and Prof. Oak.

"Hey guys? What did we miss?" Gary asked as he walked over to Misty. The moment they had entered, both Oaks knew something was missing.

"It's a rather long story," Misty replied giving him a hug.

"We got one for ourselves," Prof. Oak stated. "Though it would be best if you told us what happened first."

(Back with Ash)

Ankh sat on a bench on the side of the park they were currently at. He was intrigued at what was occurring in front of him. It had been awhile since he had seen a pokemon battle, and he'd like to see how his...partner would hold up in one. "This will be a three on three pokemon battle between Ash and...nameless guy number one," Ankh proclaimed. The boy made a disgruntled noise, but Ankh ignored it. "Best two out of three wins. No substitutions during a battle. Each new battle will have new pokemon. Are you ready?" Both boys nodded. "Begin!"

"I choose you Gengar!" the boy shouted. Throwing a pokeball, the boy unleashed a human sized purple entity. It was, chubby looking and had red eyes. It's mouth was stuck in an eerie smile, and had short stubby arms and legs. Ash smiled when he saw that.

"Gengar..."

"For some reason I knew I had to take this guy out," Ash whispered to himself. Reaching behind him Ash pulled out his own pokeball. "Go Noctowl!" From out of Ash's pokeball a small owl looking pokemon appeared. Ankh was surprised however when he noted that it was a completely different color compared to other Noctowls. It was light brown in body and had red feathered wings. Its face had some sort of horn like tufts on it.

"How did this idiot get a pokemon as rare as that?" Ankh asked no one. He was shocked when Pikachu answered him.

"Pi pikachu. Pika pi," Pikachu said with its arms crossed and nodding his head.

"That makes me wonder even more just how he got so lucky to get it."

"Okay Gengar use Shadow Ball!" Gengar began to charge dark looking energy into it left hand and threw it when it was fully charged.

"Noctowl dodge and counter with Confusion!"

"Owl!" the bird pokemon flew out of the way of the move and shot a blast of psychic energy from feathers on its face. It blasted Ganger, and made it skid back.

"Don't think that can stop me! Gengar use shadow punch!" Purple sparks appeared in Gengar's right arm and it punched the air, sending out a black fist like projection from it. Ash was about to tell Noctowl to dodge, but was pleased when the attack Gengar did hit himself. "What?"

"Seems like it's confused," Ankh laughed, watching as the poor ghost pokemon hurt itself.

"Noctowl use Air Slash!" Ash commanded his pokemon. Noctowl raised its wings above its head and a light blue orb of energy appeared. It then flapped its wings, causing the attack to hurdle towards Gengar who was hit again, this time flinching in pain. "Now finish it up with Extrasensory followed up with Sky Attack!"

"Hoot!" Noctowl's eyes glowed gold and it opened its beak. A golden circular beams with white crescents hit Gengar and surrounded it. Using the attack, Noctowl lifted the Gengar and threw it into the air. Next Noctowl was covered in a white energy as it hit Gengar, sending it crashing into the floor. As it did Gengar's eyes were swirls.

"Gengar is unable to battle!" Ankh shouted. "The winner is Ash and his Noctowl." The random boy returned his pokemon into his pokeball, before throwing another one.

"Fine! I choose you Bisharp!" Another humanoid pokemon appeared. It's body was colored in white, red and black metal. It had red pant like legs, with white feet that mimicked the appearance of boots. The middle of its body was black, where it met the red shoulder plates. Around the torso were white crescent blades. The arms were black, with white gloved arms, with blade extending backwards from them. The head was like it had a helmet, with gold blade on top, and had a gold face. It had no mouth and only eyes.

"Noctowl return!" Ash pointed his pokeball at his friend and a red beam hit it. When the pokemon was back in its ball Ash thanked him. "I choose you Pignite!" A medium size orange and black pig appeared. It stood up on its two hind legs, and had a swirling black tail, that was puffy at the end. It's arms, legs, and a majority of it's upper body was orange. Around the bottom half of its body was brown fur in the shape of a leotard that wrestlers use, with gold swirls in front. Pignite's hands were covered in brown fur that looked like gloves. The very top of his head was brown, that connected to it's red nose.

"Pig!" Pignite introduced itself flexing his arms.

Back in the sidelines Ankh raised his eyebrow. "Ash seems smarter than I thought," he admitted. "He knows how to choose his pokemon well."

"Pignite let's make this flashy! Use Flame Charge!" Ash announced.

"Pig!" Pignite's body was engulfed in a red and orange flame and it charged forward.

"Bisharp use Faint Attack!" the boy shouted. Bisharp charged as well, and when the two were about to meet in the middle Bisharp disappeared. Pignite stopped moving, dispelled its flame and searched for the pokemon.

"Pignite above you!" Ash shouted, but it was too late. Pignite looked up only to be met with Bisharp's foot to its face, as it did a flying kick. Pignite fell to the ground and rolled a bit. "Pignite are you okay?" Pignite jumped up and flex its arms again.

"Pig!"

"Good. We have to get the pokemon back for that. Use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it and use Night Slash!" Pignite sent a stream of flame out of its mouth, but Bisharp flipped backwards on its hands and ran to the side. The blade on its right arm was glowing purple as it approached.

"Pignite stop and duck the attack!" Pignite oinked in agreement, stopping the torrent of flames. It ducked, able to dodge the purple blade of Bisharp. "Now use Arm Thrust!" Pignite turned around and hit the opposing pokemon with an open palm. Bisharp strained under the first hit. Then Pignite did another four into the same spot, staggering the Bisharp. "Use Flamethrower!" While Bisharp was on its knees Pignite opened its mouth and hit it with flames. When he finished the Bisharp had fainted.

"The idiot...I mean Ash and Pignite has won the battle!" Ankh announced. "The match goes to Ash!" The boy growled and returned his pokemon. He thrust his fist towards Ash and produced a fist full of Pokedollars, 4000 to be exact.

"I was never beaten that badly before. You earned this," the boy sighed. Ash thanked him and accepted the money, knowing that they will need it for food with their new addition. Ash shook his hand and the boy left.

"I have to admit," Ankh said as he strode over, Pikachu standing next to him. "You're pretty good battler. Hopefully this will help as you fight as OOO and collect more medals."

"That reminds me, what is up with all these medals?" Ash asked, sitting down on the grass. "I mean the guy I beat was made of them right? Are you made of them too?"

Ankh looked at him before producing two medals, one red one and a grey one. "You mean that Scyther Yummy right?" Ankh rhetorically asked. "Well, let's get into an explanation of what medals are. There are two kinds of medals. Core medals," Ankh held up the red medal, "and Cell Medals," he then held up the grey one. Ash nodded as if he was a student learning something. "Just like the popsicles we were eating, the cell would be the popsicle, while the core is the stick. Cells stick to the Core, for they are our centers. Those things are what composes us Greeed who were sealed away. Yummy on the other hand are popsicles without the stick.

(Random location within the city)

Somewhere near a police station, a man with blue shoulder length blue hair and a woman with long flowing red hair were sitting on a park bench. They both wore black clothes, that were matching. Black shirts, black gloves, black pants, black shoes , etc. The distinguishing thing on their bodies were the large red R on the shirt. "We're out of money James," the woman sighed.

"I know Jessie," James replied.

"I have a plan to get some," Jessie stated.

"I know you do Jessie."

"We're going to rob an armored car full of pokedollars."

"I know...WHAT!" James exclaimed. "Jessie we haven't had a plan that has succeeded in ages! I mean ever since Meowth left, even our simple jobs to make money have failed! I knew we shouldn't have left him when we go a payload that one time Jessie!"

"Quit your yapping James," Jessie snapped. "We are doing fine without him. Now help me with these plans." James was about to argue further but noticed something.

"What's that on your forehead Jessie?"

"What are you talking about?" James' eyes widened as he stared at behind her. A multitude of grey coin like things appeared in the air, and reformed themselves with a green light, into none other than Uva.

"Uwa!" the bluenette shouted as he fell of the bench. Uva turned Jessie around, who screamed bloody murder.

"I will release that greed of yours," Uva stated before inserting a cell medal into the slot on her forehead. From out of her back, a white Yummy appeared.

(With the other Greeed)

"Uva's at it again," Kazari chuckled, as he, Mezool and Gamel were waiting for him in a forest just outside of Medal City. "He's being extravagant since precious cell medals are to us."

"Well, it is obvious that OOO is using two of his Core Medals," Mezool replied. She turned her head to the side, to glance at Gamel who was busy trying to catch a Spinarak (green spider pokemon) that was swinging from tree to tree on a string of web. It stopped for a moment, and Gamel took a swing at it. The bug pokemon leaped at the last moment, and thankful it did for Gamel smashed the bark of the tree apart. Mezool then turned back to her other fellow Greeed and sighed. "He must be compelled to act since OOO has more of his medals than ours. I mean if we had all our Core Medals, we'd be able to devour this world."

(With Ankh and Ash)

Ankh was continuing with his explanation. "To us Greeed, our Cores are the most important to us. While we were sealed away, it seems that many of them disappeared," Ankh explained. "Like the popsicle, without a stick the ice would have nothing to cling to. That explains why none of us have been completely revived."

"You have your friends' Cores don't you?" Ash asked as he stood up. He picked up Pikachu and placed him onto his shoulder.

"A few. Sad to say that only this much of me has regenerated," Ankh showed his Greeed arm. "It wouldn't be fair if they weren't handicapped like me as well. I won't let them get their way first." Ankh created a fist as he did.

(With Brock and the others)

The group had decided to head to the pokemon center early, just so they can catch up with the man and see if the person knew where Max would be. Though only a few went, since a few of them were tired. So the only ones present at the pokemon center were Misty, Gary, Brock, May, Drew and Dawn. "Where is he?" May asked impatiently.

"May it's only 3 o'clock," Drew sighed. "He said he'd be here around 5."

"I know it's just that I'm really worried for Max's safety." Drew hugged her closer to his own, and stroked her hair. Brock walked back with the other people. "Well?"

"There is no Asshu listed staying here," Brock relayed the information. That made May look down, seeming as if all hope was lost.

"We even tried if a person named Ash was here," Gary told them. "And that was a no go either."

"I wonder why the person used a fake name then?" Misty asked. "I mean there are a lot of people. Maybe this guy just doesn't want to be found." As the group kept talking, Ash's Meowth was watching them from the end of the hallway.

"Damn, I didn't think they'd think of coming here to look for Ash or the creepy arm thing here," Meowth mumbled. "He doesn't have a way to contact him too. This is bad." Meowth looked back to the group who were talking about getting some snacks to calm their nerves. That was when he saw the one with the blue hair...Dawn, Meowth thought to himself remembering her name, see him. His eyes widened before dashing down the hallway back to their room. He quietly closed the door as to not attract attention before locking it.

Dawn was minding her own business as she listened to the various ideas of where Max maybe and who this person was, when she saw a small movement in a far hallway. From the looks of things, it was a Meowth who stood on two legs. She frowned, knowing that Meowths can't do that. When their eyes met, it fled. Frowning the beanie wearing girl walked down the hallway to see where it fled to but saw nothing when she arrived.

"Dawn what's wrong?" she heard Misty ask her.

"Nothing really," Dawn answered. "I just thought I saw Team Rocket's Meowth right now."

"It must be your imagination. They haven't been heard of for a long time." Dawn nodded her head, but was still curious about what that Meowth was doing spying on them.

(Random location within the city)

An armored truck that Jessie had planned to steal from was driving down an empty street when all of a sudden, the white Yummy made up of Jessie's desires dropped onto the hood. The driver and the security that came with it screamed in fright. The Yummy didn't care however as it slammed its hand int the side, knocking the driver out cold. This caused the car to tip over and crash. The Yummy got off of the hood, and walked towards the back and threw open the door. Inside was full of bills of various pokedollars. Reaching for a bag it tore it open and began to eat the money through a mouth on its chest. As it did, it began to harvest more cell medals into it's body.

(With Ash and Ankh)

Ankh, Ash and Pikachu had moved back towards the seaside they were at before the whole battle and were resting. Ankh had is eyes closed, but opened them. "Medals! The sounds of the creation of cell medals!" he announced. He turned to Ash, who was playing with the C-Gear he had taken from the body Ankh was currently possessing. Pikachu was watching his partner intently. "Oi we're going." Ankh grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him away.

"H-hey!" Ash protested, not liking being dragged. The two ran for a bit with Ankh leading them, towards a bank whose alarm was going off.

"It's in there." The trio entered and saw that the safe was destroyed and the Yummy was inside. Ash held out his left hand. "What?"

"Give me the medals, I should transform." Ankh swatted the arm away.

"Not yet. If we defeat it now, we won't obtain a single medal."

"What?" Ash was shocked.

"It grows by feeding and if all goes well, we can harvest 100 medals." Ash looked at the...monster inside as it kept eating bars of gold.

"Pi pikachu?" Pikachu asked Ankh.

"Huh? What does it eat? Why greed of course." When both trainer and pokemon gave him a confused look he explained again. "Both cell and Core medals are the same when it comes to their source. Cell and Core medals are made from human greed."

(With Kougami)

"Greed sir?" Paul asked, extremely confused.

"Yes greed!" Kougami answered him. "It a pure and wonderful energy! This cake!" he motioned to the thing he was baking, "This table too. All these homes and buildings, this city and all the regions! Everything is a mass of greed, created from human desire!" Kougami's voice seemed to gain an octave the more he spoke. "Isn't that right, Paul-kun?" Paul was looking at him still with a confused face.

"Excuse me sir," Satonaka interrupted. "We have an invitation. A party to commemorate the completion of several high rise buildings in the western part of the city."

"Wonderful!" Kougami threw the card away. He then turned back to Paul, but walked passed him grabbing a bag of icing. "When a baby is born, a baby cries to show what it wants. To live is to want. When medals are born form the greatest of that power and collected what you will obtain is infinite!" Walking over to a coffee table he drew the infinity sign on it. "No...more than infinite! Something greater!" He then drew another circle in front of the infinity symbol. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kougami shouted into the sky.

(With Ash and Ankh)

Ash and Pikachu watched in horror as the Yummy began to molt. It skin broke off and a grotesque bug thing came out. It was grey and had a long body with multiple legs. It stood on four large legs, even though there were multiple little one on its body. It had black circles along the side of it as a design and two large antennas on the front. What Ash found disgusting was that the smaller legs and the mouth seemed to look like hands. "Why the heck does that thing look so different from the other one I fought?" Ash asked in disgust. "Ugh...it looks like a grotesque Scolipede."

"It's an O Yummy, much bigger than a regular one," Ankh explained.

"Then give me the medals so I can beat it already."

"Not yet. It needs to gain more medals." When the Scolipede Yummy began to slink off Ankh hit Ash's arm. "Let's go after it." The three ran out and it saw that it was climbing the building. A sign on the outside showed that this building was just newly made and was having an opening party.

Ash watched in horror as the Scolipede Yummy began to eat the building. "Hey give me the medals already. If I don't transform soon-"

"Wait until it eats the building." Ash's eyes widened as he looked at Ankh.

"Are you telling me that you don't care for the people here?" Ash shouted in anger.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Ankh growled. "Your job is to gather medals."

"Pikachu use Thunder on it!" Pikachu hopped of Ash's shoulder and sent a bolt of electricity on the Yummy but nothing happened. "What?"

"Most pokemon attacks don't work on O Yummy and Greeed," Ankh informed him. "Cell medals are needed, so for now just wait."

"But-" As they were speaking, the Scolipede Yummy began tearing through the building and growing as it did. The trio ran outside, and saw that it broke an entire level of the building, causing it to collapse and slam into the tower next to it.

"You know it's not easy to save lives," Ankh commented as he watched the Yummy destroy the buildings. "Saving lives isn't free either. You have to do as I say." Just then the C-Gear Max had began to ring. Ash looked down and saw that it was May calling. As he stared at the name. His eyes seemed to zone out. A small flashback occurred. He was in the ruins of a small village off in the mountains. Flames were sprouting everywhere, and in front of him he saw a little blond girl, no older than 10 was in the midst of it all. She was bloodied and dirtied, a pokemon was lying by her side...bleeding. Suddenly a Hyper Beam occurred there and all Ash could see was a searing blue light emitting from his hands and him screaming.

"She's worried about him," Ash mumbled.

"What?"

"She's worried about him." Ash looked at his hands a small blue aura appeared around it just like in the flashback. Ash closed his hand into a fist and the aura disappeared. He glared at Ankh, before looking at Pikachu. "Buddy stay here. Things are going to get dangerous."

"Pi, Pika," Pikachu protested waving his arms. Ash shook his head and placed Pikachu on some rubble. He then made a mad dash towards the building.

"Oi!" Ankh called, but Ash ignored him. Ash ran up the stares seeing as the elevator was destroyed, taking two at a time. It took him ten minutes surprisingly to run up the entirety of twenty sets of stairs. As Ash reached the top, he saw a man was being pulled out the window by the Scolipede Yummy. He was being dragged back, but Ash managed to pull him back in right before he was out the window. Ash was shocked when the floor gave out. The trainer was left dangling above the ground. His right hand slipped, and was struggling with his left. Reaching for the ledge one more time Ash was surprised when Ankh grabbed, though only he was in his arm form. "There's a limit to how stupid one person can be! If you die, I'm in trouble too!"

"Why are you separated from Max?"

"Is it the time to be worrying about someone other than yourself right now?" He then produced the OOO Belt. "Transform already."

"Only if you make me a promise!" Ash shouted as he struggled on the ledge. "Let me transform whenever I want to! I don't want you to prioritize the medals over the lives of people or pokemon! If you don't I won't ever transform every again!"

Ankh hovered for a bit and cursed under his breath. "Huh?" The Scolipede Yummy reached the top of the building, its weight causing the part hanging Ash was hanging on to fall.

"Ah!" Ash screamed as he plummeted to his death. Ankh flew after him and was placed the OOO Belt on him.

"Hurry and transform already."

"Only if you promise!"

"Fine! Just hurry!" Ash grabbed the medals and placed them in the right slots before grabbing the scanner.

"Henshin!"

"**Pidgeot! Persian! Hahakomori! Pi~Pe~Ha~ PiPeHa~ Pi~Pe~Ha~!" ** As he did his transformation, the claws on the arms shot out, and he drove them into the wall. This slowed his descent downwards until he hit a pile of rubble near the ground.

"Damn that was close," OOO sighed as he looked at what he did. Six long scratch marks were trailing down the side of the wall. "I hope I don't have to pay for that." The two heard a sound coming close to them. Turning around OOO and Ankh saw a man on a motorcycle walk up to them Taking off his helmet, the man was revealed to be Paul. Ash had to bite his tongue in order not to call out his respected rival. "Who are you?" Ash pretended to not know this person.

"Look, I don't care who you are and I don't care if you don't know who I am," Paul growled. "I'm only doing this because my boss told me to, and that it seems that you're the only one who can handle this sort of situation. So he wanted me to give you this, as a birthday gift." Paul walked over to OOO with a long rectangular box.

"Who the heck drove a stick up your ass?" OOO asked annoyed at how Paul seemed to be rather pissed of. "And what birthday present?"

"This." Paul took off the cover of the box, to reveal a long slender blade that looked high tech. Blue lines, similar to the ones that ran down OOO's body, ran down the blade. There was a small window on the side and slot near the grip. The edge was a light blue white silver.

"Okay...Now I have to admit, this is pretty cool," OOO admitted.

"Use the medals," Paul produced a couple of medals from his pocket, "in that vending machine." Paul pointed to a vending machine on the side of the parking lot.

"Um...I'm not thirsty."

"Just shut up and do it already. Your face is annoying me."

"You can't even see it."

"Just go already!" Paul shouted.

"Fine, fine." OOO went over and put in the medal before pressing the largest button there. When he did, the vending machine transformed into the very same motorcycle Paul was just riding. "This is a sweet ride. I haven't rode one since my time in Orre." Hoping on he drove a bit to get the hang of it, before looking at Paul. "What now? I mean I don't think I can reach the top of a building while riding a motorcycle." Paul's eyes twitched, this person really reminded him of Ash that it was annoying. Paul turned his bike back into a vending machine. Inserting another medal, he hit the button for the blue cans. Hundreds of cans fell out.

"This is how you'll do it." He popped the can open, and it transformed into a blue miniature octopus thing.

"**Octillery Can!"** the can announced. OOO was surprised that cans began to make a large bridge thing towards the top of the roof.

"Okay I have to admit again, that was pretty cool."

"Now to power your sword, put some cell medals in it." OOO nodded and turned to Paul.

"You may have a stick up your ass, but thanks!" He rode off on top of the tiny robots, surprised that they can handle the combined weight of both him and the bike. As he got to the top he saw the Scolipede Yummy. The bike shot off the robot made bridge and he sliced the legs of the Yummy. Several cell medals flew out, but then he was hit sending the blade out of his hands, as well as the bike, over the ledge of the building. "Ah man! I just got that!" OOO dodged the attacks several times, before he was hit and slammed into the wall.

"Oi! Ash! What the hell are you doing! Switch out!" Ankh threw him the Sutraiku medal.

"Don't have to tell me." OOO took out the Persian medal and switched it out. OOO grabbed the O Scanner, and scanned the belt again.

"**Pidgeot! Sutraiku! Hahakomori!"** Grabbing the grips of the blades, OOO ran forward and slashed at the feet of the Yummy, causing more and more medals to fly out, and it to groan in pain. He then focused on one leg "Fury Cutter!" OOO did several slashes on it, before it fell to the top of the roof. "Ha! Take that!"

"Oi! Don't let your guard down!" Ankh commanded him. OOO turned around to look at him.

"What?" That was his mistake. The Scolipede Yummy stood up and flicked him off the roof. "GAH!" As if sensing he was in danger, the Octillery candroids grabbed onto him. They then began to stack up on themselves, making a bungee cord of sorts. OOO closed his eyes as he approached the ground, and opened them when he stopped falling, right in front of his new sword. "Thank Arceus! I'm safe!" Grabbing the sword, and switching out the medals again, the Octillery candroids slung hung back up to the roof.

"**Pi~Pe~Ha~ PiPeHa~ Pi~Pe~Ha~!"** Once back in his default form, he slashed at the face of the Yummy.

"That's for throwing me over a roof!" OOO shouted. He then ran to its back and began hacking away at it. From afar Ankh hung himself in shame.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was good to pick an idiot to help me..." he mumbled to himself. The beast and OOO fell off the roof seconds later, but this time OOO used the candroids as some sort of rope to support himself down. Looking in front of him, he saw the Scolipede Yummy struggling to get up.

"Time to end this," OOO whispered to himself. "Paul said something about putting medals inside this..." Taking three cell medals he slotted them in. Each time he put one, there was a chiming sound like his belt. Grabbing the O Scanner, he scanned the weapon.

"**Triple Scanning Charge!" **The blue part of the blade began to glow purple and he got ready into a battling stance. The Scolipede Yummy got up and started to charge towards him.

"Here goes nothing. Um...have to think of a name...gah! I'll guess I can go with this! OOO BASH!" OOO slashed with the sword, slicing not only the Yummy but everything, even the sky, in a diagonal cut. "Oh...boy I hope I don't have to pay for that...I mean how much can reality cost?" OOO was sweating because he really didn't want to be the one who screwed up reality. He was relieved when the sky and everything other than the Yummy fixed itself before the Yummy exploded in a rain of coins. While OOO and Ankh were busy watching the raining medals or getting them, Paul rode off not wanting to deal with these...idiots.

(Minutes Later)

"Ankh, try not leave that body too much," Ash reprimanded the Greeed. "I mean we took 8 minutes to beat that thing, and we almost lost Max. If Pikachu wasn't there, some rubble may have fallen on him."

"Pikachu!" the yellow rodent nodded.

"Fine. I don't want to lose a body anyway," Ankh said. The three stopped walking when they saw Meowth ran up to them with all of Ash's stuff packed up.

"Meowth? What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"The twerp gang," Meowth started but stopped when he saw Ash glare at him, "sorry, Brock and every one of them are waiting inside for you. We need to go now!" Ash's eyes widened. He was just planning to leave the C-Gear with Nurse Joy and leave right afterwards.

"Damn. We do need to go." Ash grabbed a pokeball and threw it. In front of him was a large brown bird, with long red head feathers that lead to its tail. It was big enough to carry Ash and probably another passenger. "Pidgeot, got take this to the pokemon center, and then get out as fast as possible. We'll be headed to the park, so we can figure out where to go for the night." Ash gave the C-Gear to the large bird and it flew off. He then turned to Ankh who was looking at him funny. "What?"

"Nothing..." Ash picked up his back and Meowth, while Pikachu got ready. The four then turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the center.

(With Brock and the others)

They were waiting patiently, save for May who was fidgeting slightly, for whoever was supposed to come to arrive. They had been waiting there for a good hour and a half, with the time approaching 4:30. Brock and the group were about to give up hope when they heard tapping at a window. The group looked over and saw a Pidgeot...with Max's C-Gear in it's mouth. "Hey...why does it have Max's C-Gear?" Brock asked.

"I don't know," Gary replied. The pokemon dropped the C-Gear from its mouth and into some bushes, before flying away.

"After it!" Brock shouted. "That's our only lead to Max!" Surprisingly May was the first to react.

"Go Beautifly!" she threw a pokeball, and a butterfly with black wings, with yellow designs appeared. It had a white body, black antennas and a white black 'mouth.' It's large blue eyes looked at May who was pointing out the window. "Follow that Pidgeot!" Beautifly nodded and raced after the pokemon, and the chase was on.

**(-End Chapter-)**

AN: So what do you think? Was it okay? Was it bad? Let me Know! Leave a review!


	3. A Lie, A Job and A Secret

AN: Thanks for the reviews and what not. Also I'm so sorry that this chapter lacked action. It's just a plot advancing chapter, that is not related to the KAMEN RIDER OOO show, but of my own creation. Hopefully you can enjoy this, since this chapter was more or less half assed since I've been busy with school.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER OOO NOR POKEMON.**

_These last three things happened last time:_

_First, Ankh steals Max's body for his own use._

_Second, Uva creates the Scolipede Yummy out of Jessie's desire._

_And lastly, Ash transforms into OOO and uses his new Medajaliber to defeat the Yummy. Now on to the show!_

Ash watched as Pidgeot flying back towards him and Ankh, but was surprised to see a Beautifly following it. Turning to Pikachu, Meowth and Ankh he said, "Go hide somewhere in the trees he told them. Pikachu and Meowth go with Ankh to hide. If you're with me May and them will surely know I'm Ash Ketchum."

"You sure boss?" Meowth asked. Pikachu was also looking at his friend. Ash nodded his head, giving them their answer. Pikachu and Meowth nodded to each other before running into the forest of the park. Ankh stayed behind, a glare and a frown on his face.

"You know, I can..." Ankh showed off his real arm, "Take care of them. All it takes is just a single snap of the neck."

"No," Ash bit out. "We will not be killing them, they are my old friends after all. Plus remember, my name is Satoshi." Ankh gave him a deadpan stare before jumping up into the trees. Ash sighed and shook his head. "Man, how do I keep getting myself into situations like this? I mean really..." Turning around, Ash drew his a pokeball and recalled Pidgeot. "Thanks buddy, take a small rest," he whispered to the ball. As the Beautifly approached, he smiled at it. The pokemon stared at him oddly, as he held out his arm. Beautifly looked at him oddly for a few seconds before landing on his arm. Petting its head, he gave it a bright smile. "How you are you doing little Beautifly?"

"Beautifly!" the butterfly hummed as he continued to pat its head. The pokemon couldn't tell who this person was, but something in her mind told her that this human was familiar and a safe person.

"Beautifly! Where are you?" Ash looked towards his left and saw people running towards him. He saw May, Misty, Dawn, Brock, Gary and Drew approaching and almost called out to them. He only stopped himself a moment later after remembering that he doesn't want them to know who he was. Walking up to them with Beautifly on his arm still Ash walked forward and presented it to May. "I think this beautiful pokemon belongs to you?"

"Yeah," May replied as she recalled her pokemon. "My name is May Maple and all of these are my friends."

"I know who you are. I mean I saw all of you at the museum before it collapsed."

"AH! You're Satoshi!" Gary shouted. "Do you remember me?"

"Why wouldn't I remember my boss. Er-Former boss I mean."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was just taking a walk when all of a sudden a man came up and asked me a favor."

"What favor?" Brock asked.

"He asked me to deliver a C-Gear to the pokemon center using my Pidgeot. He said a person dropped it and he was too busy to bring it himself," Ash lied.

"Wait, that was your Pidgeot?" May asked. Ash nodded slowly. "Do you know remember where the person said he would go after he gave you the C-Gear? He's our only lead to finding my missing little brother." Ash looked her in the face and felt guilty about lying to her. Her eyes were red from crying, and pleading him for any chance that he may know. Ash looked at her in the eye before he shook his head.

"Sorry no." When he saw the her deflate, Ash added, "Though I will offer my help." Ash rummaged through his pants and pulled out a dark purple C-Gear. "Give me your contact information, and I'll get you if I were to meet up with the guy again."

"You will?" Ash nodded.

"Helping people is what I do, especially those in need." May quickly put in her information in his C-Gear, while Ash did the same. He then turned to the other people. "How about you guys? You should give me your info too. Just in case I can reach her."

"Right," Misty replied. Showing her own cerulean C-Gear, they traded information. One by one they all traded info with Ash, and named it 'Satoshi.' "Thank you for offering your help. I don't think I've seen May this hopeful since we made contact with that Asshu person."

"I see. Hopefully you find the person soon," Ash told her with a smile. Misty stopped for a moment and stared at the smile. Shaking herself out of it she turned around and walked over to Gary. She had an odd feeling that she saw that smile somewhere before.

"Oi! Satoshi!" a young male voice came out of the forest. The group looked over and saw a young blond boy walking towards them. Ash nearly face palmed when he saw Ankh strutting over to them, all confident and still frowning. "Let's go already! You told me you were going to help me find some pokemon!" Ankh shouted at Ash.

"Fine, fine. Just hold your Ponyta and we'll get a move on," Ash replied with patient smile.

"Who's the kid?" Dawn asked curiously.

"A person I met recently. His name is Ankh. I promised to help him find some pokemon, namely bird pokemon to be honest." Ash turned to the rest of the group and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll contact you if I find the guy again, and contact me if you need help with anything okay?"

"Okay," May answered for her group. Ash then turned away and walked into the forest with Ankh in tow.

"He's such a nice person," Brock commented.

"Yeah he is," Gary replied. The group looked over to him and he shrugged. "He worked at the museum for a couple of days as a security guard. He's been helping people around, taking lost kids to their parents, explaining some of the stuff there since he read them all. Overall he just really likes helping people." The entire group nodded, though Dawn was looking more thoughtful than the rest.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" she asked aloud. Everyone around her was giving her odd looks. "What? I mean all of _you_ have a significant other already. Why can't I have one?"

"Dawn, you do know that there are other people who like you right?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I do, but some of them are just plain creepy. Also, Satoshi seems like such a nice guy." Dawn then had a flirty smile on her face. "Hmm, maybe I can call him up for a date."

"Dawn..." everyone groaned.

**(With Ash and Ankh)**

"I thought I said to hide," Ash glared at Ankh as they walked through the forest, heading to a more suburban part of the city. Pikachu and Meowth had caught up with them.

"I did hide, I just went out after I thought it was long enough," Ankh answered. "Besides those people didn't look all to strong. Probably weak trainers too."

"Hey, they are great trainers!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu seconded the opinion.

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth agreed.

"Whatever," Ankh replied. "So what are we going to do about living arrangements. As I know, you're rather poor at the moment and," Ankh took a look behind Ash at his pack, "it doesn't look like you have something to sleep on inside the bag."

"True...I need to find another job so I can get money for food, since we need to be avoiding the pokemon center for a while," Ash sighed. "I wish something would give us a sign as to what we should do for our living arrangements. As if Arceus himself was listening to Ash, a man came running up to them and handed them a flyer. "Huh? What's this for?"

"I don't know really," the man replied. "A green haired girl told me to hand these out and gave me some food. Spread the word too okay."

"Okay...That was weird, even for your standards Ash," Meowth told him.

"We should we look at it at least," Ash told him. "I mean what harm can be done if we look at some place called, the Costume Cafe."

"I can already guess what it's going to be like when we get there," Ankh muttered under his breath. He scowled as he spoke. "I hope the costumes of this time, is better than the costumes from 800 years ago." Ankh rolled his eyes as Ash, Meowth and Pikachu running in the direction of cafe. "I'm stuck with idiots aren't I?" Going after his only meal ticket there, Ankh decided to see just what was so special about this Costume Cafe.

**(Kougami Headquarters)**

Once again, Kougami was baking yet another cake, Satonaka was sitting on a couch eating his previously made one and Paul was still looking at his benefactor with a glare. "What do you mean that greed is a power great power source? How in the hell does an emotion give power like that?" he demanded.

"Did I say greed?" Kougami asked in a voice that was a few octaves lower than his usual one. "I meant DESIRE! However that is not the reason I called you here today Paul-kun! I called you here to come for a job."

"A job?"

"Yes, a job. I want you to meet up with this Satoshi Matsumoto and ask him to work for us again."

"You mean that security guard that Gary hired a few days ago?"

"COOORRECT! He is the piece of the puzzle that we have been looking for! HE IS OOO!" Paul's eyes widened at the admission.

"You mean to tell me that a random security guard is OOO? That, and you want him to work for us?"

"OF COURSE! No one except can use the core medals, he will help us fight against the GREEED! IT WILL BE WONDERFUL!" Kougami started to laugh as he started putting icing on the cake. Satonaka and Paul sighed at his loud voice, though the female took care in not showing it since he was paying well.

"Where can I find him?" Paul asked.

"He was last scene in the park over by the bridge, you should look for him there." Paul nodded and walked away. As he reached for the door, a knock was heard. Opening it, Paul was surprised to see Prof. Oak in front of him.

"Excuse me Prof. but I must take my leave. Good day."

"Good day to you too Paul," the elderly man replied. Stepping out of his way Prof. Oak let Paul pass, as he entered the office.

"What can I do for you Samuel-kun?" Kougami asked the professor.

"I came with a favor," Oak admitted.

"Oh?"

"I want to help with the whole medal situation. Not just researching tombs and things like that, but helping out with the creation of candroids and other things."

"I see...that is WONDERFUL!" Kougami smiled at him. "I will introduce you to one of my workers. He has been leading with the development of candroids and the study of the medals." Turning to his secretary Kougami said, "Satonaka, please make an appointment so Prof. Oak here can meet up with Dr. Maki!"

"On it boss," Satonaka replied after taking a bite out of her slice of cake.

(**With Ash and Ankh)**

"You know this place doesn't look all to bad," Ash admitted as the group stared at the cafe in front of them. It was bigger than most of the buildings around the neighborhood, and it had a festive feel to it due to all the decorations around the outside. Various pokemon dolls were around the front of the house, along with several types of trees just surrounding the building. The building itself looked like a large three cabin itself.

"It could always be better," Ankh replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu reprimanded Ankh.

"I don't care what the person who owns this thinks."

"Hey! You need to respect some humans!" Meowth shouted back. "Sure a lot of them are jerks, but a lot more of them are great people! Like the boss here! He's pretty great."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu nodded. Ankh rolled his eyes at the two pokemon and turned towards their trainer who was staring off to the side. Pikachu also looked at his trainer wondering what he was looking at. "Pika?"

"They have a job opening," Ash smiled as he took the sign off the wall. "Let's go see if they'll accept me." Ankh followed him, along with the two pokemon. Ash he pushed open the front door, he saw that the building was empty. This was surprisingly strange since it was 5 pm. "Okay this is odd. There should at least be some people here."

"Hello?" a female voice called out from the back. "We're closed right now, so please come back tomorrow!"

"Actually I'm here for the job offer outside," Ash said as he waited for the person to come to the front of the room.

"Oh! Give me a moment! I'm trying to find my Ditto, she's been hiding this entire day." It was silent for a moment before a large crash came from the back.

"What the heck she is doing back there?" Ankh wondered. A girl came out from somewhere in the back and smiled at them. She had dark green hair done up in two pigtails. She wore a red blouse with a yellow star in the middle, and had a pink skirt that reached her knees covering her legs. In her arms was a purple blob with two dots for eyes and a wide mouth.

"Hi there! Which one of you is here to apply for a job?" the girl asked.

"I am. My name is Ash and I'd like to work here." After introducing himself, the girl seemed to tense and her eyes widened. "Is something wrong?" Ash asked worriedly. The girl walked forward and seemed to examine him, going around him in a circle before stopping in the place she was in where she started. Her eyes then landed on the Pikachu on his shoulder, and the Meowth standing on two legs.

"Um...how long have you had that Pikachu?"

"Since I was ten...so 8 years. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. One last question before I decide to hire you or not. Where do you come from?"

"Huh?"

"What region do you come from?"

"Oh. I originally come from Kanto."

"You do?" Ankh asked. "I haven't been there in ages. That place was just so sparse of people back then..." Ash rolled his eyes before turning to back to the girl, who was looking at him with a smile.

"Is there something wrong now?" Ash asked.

"No, nothing is wrong Ash Ketchum," the girl replied. Ash's eyes widened when the girl greeted him like that.

"How do you know that name?"

"How can I not remember that name? Made it into the top 16 in the Kanto League during his first year as a trainer at the Indigo Plateau Conference. In the top 8 during his time in the Silver Conference and the Ever Grande Conference. Then getting 4th in the Lilly of the Valley Conference. Then all of a sudden you disappear after your travels in Unova. Who wouldn't know about the up and coming trainer who disappeared? You may not know it, but people watch your battles Ash. Even old friends."

"Old friends?"

"Oh come on you don't remember me? Maybe this will help you out?" The girl walked behind a counter, and a few seconds later popped up wearing what Ash used to wear in during his travels in Kanto and Johto. While the Ditto in her arms transformed into Pikachu. "Hi I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I'm going to be a pokemon master!" the girl exclaimed.

"D-Duplica? Is that really you?" Ash stuttered. When the girl smiled at him and nodded her head. Going around the counter as well Ash gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages Duplica!"

"7 years to be exact," Duplica replied giving him a a smile. "I've been watching you on TV when you went to conferences Ash, and you were amazing to say the least." Ash chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing really. My pokemon did all the work there."

"But they wouldn't have been that good without a trainer like you. Oh, I can't wait to tell your coworkers who I've hired." A cough broke the two out of their little reunion. Looking over the counter they saw Ankh standing there with his arms crossed.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Ash?" Ankh glared.

"Oh right. Duplica this is Ankh," Ash introduced his new traveling companion to her. "We only met yesterday, but I'm kind of in charge of taking care of this guy."

"It's nice to meet you," Duplica told Ankh, while he just scowled in return as he sat down at a table. "Well, he's nice."

"Don't mind him. He's very antisocial," Ash explained. "Also what do you mean my coworkers?"

"You don't think I worked this cafe all by myself do you?" Ash shook his head. "Well, I went ahead and hired some people. The interesting thing was they all know you!"

"They do..." Ash asked feeling unsure about his choice of trying to work here.

"Yeah. Hey do you mind giving me a minute. I need to go and finish cleaning up the attic. That's going to be a room I'm going to offer to my workers."

"You offer then board?"

"Yeah. It helps them get to work easier." Duplica smiled and pointed over to the chair were Ankh was sitting. "Just stay there and we'll have your room ready in a jiffy."

"So to be clear, I have the job?"

"Yup! So just chill out right there." Duplica went away, but left her Ditto to speak with Ash's Pikachu and Meowth. As the three pokemon were speaking, Ash sat beside Ankh and held his head in his hands.

"I thought you wanted to avoid your friends after whatever happened to you before I met you?" Ankh questioned as he placed his feet onto the table.

"I did, I do," Ash replied as he looked up. "I still think I'm not ready to face any of them after what happened to me in the Orre region, but it seems like destiny is screwing me over. Making me face my past isn't going to be a fun thing huh?"

"Don't ask me. I don't even know what is going on in this world. So just give me a few moments and I'll catch up." Producing his Greeed arm he placed it on his head, and a series of bright colored images flew across Ankh's mind before stopping a few seconds later. "Much has changed since my time."

"Of course it has," Ash replied.

"It also seems that you're one powerful trainer Ash. This boy seems to hold you in a very high standard. Even after your disappearance, he thinks you're the best thing since white bread, whatever that is." Ash stared at him and sighed.

"I shouldn't be considered that since I killed a few people..." Ash whispered. That stopped both Pikachu and Meowth from talking to Ditto and look at their trainer.

"You killed a few people?" Ankh asked, his voice intrigued but still not caring in any way.

"I'd rather not talk about it." After that Ash just stared at the ceiling and ignoring Ankh, while Meowth and Pikachu continued their conversation with Ditto, avoiding it's questioning stare.

**(With May, Misty and Dawn)**

Brock, Gary and Drew all returned to the hotel to update the people about what they had just agreed to with Satoshi. May, Misty and Dawn on the other hand had decided to go around to take their minds off of recent things. So they decided to go around and shop. When they did, they just bought random things, but mostly new dresses and toys for their pokemon. They were enjoying themselves and decided to have a small dinner at a restaurant that was famous for it's vegetable lasagna, which all three had bought. They were all talking happily, until May brought up a topic all of their group had been avoiding. "So where do you think he is now?" May asked as nonchalant as she can.

"Who?" Dawn answered with a question of her own. She knew who May was speaking about, but wanted to avoid the topic.

"You know who. I'm talking about Ash, the person who changed all of our lives."

"May, we're going to talk about this right now," Misty told the brunette.

"We have to one day, why not now?"

"Because it should be when everyone is there so we can confront the problem." May sighed and nodded her head.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about him now. With Max going missing my thoughts also turned to Ash since it seems like the same thing happened to him as well."

"May, we'll find Max," Dawn reassured her friend. "We'll find Ash too. Who knows, maybe they're in the same place right now?" May chuckled and shook her head.

"What would the chances of Ash being in the same city as us?"

**(With Ash and Ankh)**

"ACHOO!" Ash sneezed before he took a bite of the pizza in front of him. Ankh was about to bite into his popsicle, but turned away in order to avoid being sneezed on.

"What the hell?" Ankh growled. "I'm trying to eat here."

"Sorry sorry. Someone must be talking about me."

"Are you sure you're not catching a cold?" Duplica asked as she came out with a salad for herself.

"Oh please idiots don't get sick," another female voice said from the kitchen. Ankh actually smirked when he heard the jibe at Ash's intelligence.

"Hey! I'm not stupid Zoey!" Ash shouted back. A red head female appeared from the kitchen door. She was wearing a dark orange shirt and denim pants.

"Oh right, you're not stupid," Zoey rolled her eyes. She turned to her Leafeon, who was eating with Meowth, Pikachu, Ditto and an Espeon.

"He's just very dense," yet another female voice spoke up. From the stairs the led to the basement a girl with dark purple hair came up. She was wearing a pink dress. She had a kind smile on her face as she watched Ash face fault into the pizza in front of him.

"Sakura don't tease my friend!" a male voice shouted from the kitchen. It was a rather chubby male with red hair walked out. He was wearing what was a red karate Gi; however, the top seemed to be a lighter shade of red than the pants.

"Morrison it's all right. I mean I haven't seen all of you since I've been to your respective regions," Ash smiled at all of them. All of them smiled back, though Morrison sat down.

"I challenge you to a pizza eating contest Ash!" the chubby man shouted.

"Yes, and you can get fatter than you already are," Ankh sarcastically told the man.

"Ankh don't be so mean," Ash reprimanded. The blond rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'm going to my room." He raced up the stairs off to the side leaving the friends down stairs. When he was gone, Zoey and Sakura took seats at the table as well.

"I know that the friends that you travel with have character, but he seems..." Sakura started, but couldn't seem to find the right words to finish the sentence with.

"He's a rude jack ass," Zoey finished for her.

"Zoey I wasn't going to say that."

"He is one, whether you admit it or not."

"Zoey, that's not nice."

"Girl's its okay," Ash told them. "To be honest, I only met up with him a few yesterday, and I'm stuck taking care of him."

"You're stuck with him?" Duplica wondered. "Why?"

"Reasons I'd rather not say at the moment." The group of friends nodded and stared back at Ash.

"Hey Ash, let's have a battle," Morrison suggested.

"Tomorrow," Ash yawned. "I'm rather tired right now. I did a lot of physical activity today and my back is a little sore. I'm going up to bed. Good night guys."

"Good night Ash," everyone said almost in unison. When he was up the stairs all of them turned to look at Pikachu and Meowth to ask about Ash, but they already ran after their trainer. "Well, it's safe to say that Ash has changed a bit," Sakura told the rest of the group.

"You can say that again," Zoey sighed. "He doesn't have the same fire in his eyes that he had since I saw him last 4 years ago. I wonder what happened to him?"

"From what I overheard," Duplica started, "something happened to him during his visit to Orre region."

"Orre? You mean that desolate area where _barely _any wild pokemon are, where there are multiple crime syndicates and dark pokemon? That Orre?" Zoey asked, in shock.

"Yeah. That's all I could get out when I was eavesdropping."

"I heard that there was a war in Orre a couple of years ago," Morrison stated. "Not just large pokemon battles, but an actual war. Humans were using guns, pokemon attacked humans, it was all chaotic there for awhile."

"Do you think he was there when it all happened?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, we should ask him when he wakes up," Duplica told them. "But for now we won't ask him anything like that."

**(With Ash and Meowth)**

What the group didn't know was that Ash had jumped out the window of the attic. He had Ankh stay and sleep to get some rest, while Pikachu was left to watch over him. This had Ash and Meowth walking towards a pay phone, with a place to swap your pokeballs. "You have the pokemon with you Meowth?" Ash asked.

"Yeah boss, here," Meowth gave him a single pokeball. Throwing the object into the air, Ash released the pokemon to reveal Max's Kirlia. The pokemon looked around confusedly before seeing Ash. She stiffened and was about to attack when Ash put up his hands.

"Wait, don't attack me!"

"Kirlia?" the pokemon asked confusedly.

"What did she say Meowth?"

"She was asking where Max was," Meowth translated.

"Max had an accident," Ash told the pokemon. Kirlia's eyes widened and looked like she was about to panic when Ash continued. "Don't worry he's safe for now, however he won't be able to use you because of the accident."

"Kirlia." The pokemon looked depressed when she heard that.

"I hope you don't mind, but do you think you can stay at the ranch where I keep my pokemon? At least until Max is healthy enough to battle with? I know it's a lot to ask of you to be away from him, but I need you to trust me on this." For a couple of seconds Kirlia was silent before nodding her head. "Okay. You'll be the first to know that Max is better got it? Return." Ash returned Kirlia into her pokeball and turned on the pay phone. Dialing in a number Ash and Meowth waited for the other person to pick up the phone. The duo had waited for about a minute before a teen picked up. The boy had a red cap and dark red hair. His blood red eyes stared at Ash emotionlessly, his face literally blank of any emotion. "Hey Red. I'm sending over my pokemon but I'm also sending over a friend's Kirlia. Is that okay with you?" The person nodded.

"Good. I also want Tyrannitar, Swellow, Charizard and Heracross in exchange for the others." The boy nodded and left the screen. Ash put in one of his pokeballs into the machine on the side and when they were ready, the ball there was switched with another one. This continued until Ash was done and switched out all of his current pokemon, save for Meowth and Pikachu. "Thanks Red. Take care of them for me will you?" The teen nodded his head and the screen went black.

"So those are the ones you're going to be using for a while boss?" Meowth asked.

"Yeah. Let's get some rest, work will start tomorrow, and if anything the Greeed will act up too knowing my luck."

(**END CHAPTER)**

AN: Leave a review. Remember it takes five reviews to make me think that the next chapter would be valid to be written.


End file.
